<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boss with benefits by Anna_Charmie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716222">Boss with benefits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Charmie/pseuds/Anna_Charmie'>Anna_Charmie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Charmie Decameron [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armie is the boss, Happy Ending, Jealous Armie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Timmy, a tiny little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Charmie/pseuds/Anna_Charmie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armie is Timmy's boss. What else should I say? A lot of fluff, smut and misunderstanding because, you know, it's Charmie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Jason Momoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Charmie Decameron [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What happened that night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Armie is Timmy's boss. What else should I say? A lot of fluff, smut and misunderstanding because, you know, it's Charmie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure about how many chapters this nonsense will be. Could be 3, could be 55. Just stick with me while I go with the flow...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dallas, TX</p><p>22<sup>nd</sup> December 2003</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Timmy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Timmy remembers, before getting totally shitfaced and losing his dignity, is himself on a karaoke stage, singing “<em>Listen to your heart</em>” in a duet with Virginia, the boss' assistant (an adorable bitch with ginger hair, sharp tongue, impressive boobs) and trying not to choke over the high notes in the refrain. After that, everything goes blank. Well, at least until the very moment he completely, utterly, purposely screwed his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>But let's start from the beginning: it's the annual Christmas party of the company for which Timmy has been working in the last four years (an IT company which provides security systems for other companies and websites, and they are making very high profit, since security seems to have become the national obsession after 9/11); the music is enjoyable, the booze flows free and someone has had the brilliant idea to install a small karaoke stage in the corner of the room, available for whoever feels brave enough to show their talent in front of the whole company staff and managers. Timmy doesn't know who the idea belongs to, but he is sure that when he will find out, he's gonna kill that person. Slowly. Painfully.</p><p> </p><p>So Timmy happened to be hired in this company four years earlier, not even a month after he graduated at Columbia. He went on an interview because a friend of his father read on a recruitment website that the company was in expansion and they needed new blood, better if they had no experience, since a full training was going to be provided. Timmy tried, with not much hope to be chosen, but the interview was a success and he found himself employed and welcomed a week later. He got along with all his colleagues, and they adored him, because Timmy was always in a good mood and helpful with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>In general, Timmy is a very self-confident young man, with brilliant ideas and an intuitive mind. He always has a solution for any issue, and he is clever, articulate and loquacious. Well, most of the time at least. Because when he has to talk in front of <em>someone </em>in particular, he becomes shy, clumsy and his brain goes dead. The whole office is aware of his little crush; however, everyone knows the first rule of working in a place like that: never, never fall for someone who is in an higher rank than you, because you can find yourself fired (and banned from any other company) in literally one minute. But it was basically impossible for Timmy <em>not to</em> fall for that person.</p><p> </p><p>And there he is, towering over the crowd at the annual Christmas party; taller than anyone else as always, elegant, polite, shining like a movie star, painfully handsome: Armand-fucking-Greek-God-Hammer, one of the four company's CEOs and Timmy's boss; his worst nightmare, his erotic dream; his blessing, his curse. The one who could destroy Tim's career just snapping his fingers. The one who is more than welcome to take him, bend him over the desk in his office and...</p><p> </p><p>“Timmy? Are you ok?” Virginia's voice breaks Timmy's private day-dream. He blinks and looks at the young woman, leaning on the counter, both waiting for their cocktails (they already had a lot of drinks so far, but the party has an open bar, so). She peers at him for a few seconds, then puts a hand on his cheek, smiling fondly.</p><p>“Honey, you were staring at him, <em>again</em>” she says, sweetly. She is Timmy's favorite colleague, they always have lunch together and they talk about everything, so she knows every single detail about Timmy's hopeless obsession for their boss, but she doesn't judge him, just tries to keep him grounded because she is too well acquainted with Armie's strict policy of “no relationships on the workplace”.</p><p>Timmy leans in her touch, then sighs dramatically:</p><p>“I can't help myself, Vi” he says, “I think at him every minute, and the more he ignores my existence, the more I want him!” Timmy cries out, sounding desperate because, well, he <em>is</em> desperate at this point. He hugs her, and she pats his back lightly. Their cocktails make their appearance on the counter and the two friends gulp them down without regrets.</p><p> </p><p>Well, considered what was going to happen after just a couple of hours, maybe some regret would have been suggested, you know. But anyway, what is done, is done, right?</p><p>So, Timmy has not really a clear memory of how he has gone from “slightly dizzy, pathetically whining about unrequited love” to “completely shitfaced, dragging Virginia on stage and choosing to sing a <em>Roxette</em> song, just because that was not enough humiliating as it was”. He remembers the crowd cheering and whistling, applauses, someone calling for an encore (and that must have been sarcastic, though, since their little show was absolutely dreadful), and then nothing. Totally blank. Until he has found himself in a car which wasn't his one (he doesn't even have a car, he takes the bus), barely acknowledging that someone has taken him back to his apartment. Someone tall, blonde and that smells like testosterone, power and dominance. A truly dangerous mix, indeed.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Armie</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first thing you should know about Armand Hammer is that he <em>hates</em> parties. Like, he literally would rather be impaled and skinned alive than be forced to wear a fake smile, shake hands and talk to people whose names he can't even remember. So you can imagine what is going on in his mind when he arrives at the Christmas party and finds all his colleagues, assistants and interns ridiculously up-dressed, dancing and hugging under the strobe lights, singing stupid festive songs and congratulating to each other on such a great year that one has been. Which is true: the company has basically tripled its earnings in the last twelve months, and the sales projections for the next two years are even better.</p><p>But still, it's a damn party and Armie is pretty much dying inside.</p><p> </p><p>The second thing you should know about Armand Hammer is that he has a very strict personal rule: no relationships, of any kind, between himself and his co-workers. They are not his friends, they are not his relatives and above all, they are not his lovers. They are just human beings that happened to work with him or for him. He meets them monday to friday, he talks to them, he respects them, of course, but when it's five o'clock and he leaves the building, he leaves them behind, too. He never brings work problems at home. He even has a second telephone which is only for job calls: after five pm and during the weekends, he turns it off and doesn't switch it on until monday morning at seven. He likes to keep work and life neatly separated. And this policy has worked perfectly fine so far. No drama, no stress, no distractions. He has everything under control.</p><p> </p><p>Almost. Kind of. Maybe.</p><p>Maybe not anymore. Maybe not lately.</p><p> </p><p>Which brings us to the third thing you should definitely know about Armand Hammer: he would never admit it, not even under the worst torture, but he has started to develop feelings, like <em>real </em>feelings, for someone who works for him. Someone young, and smart, and utterly beautiful. And really, really drunk right now.</p><p>So, when Armie enters the club and finds all his colleagues and co-workers, he can't help himself but skimming over the crowd, trying to be cautious, looking for dark short curls and slender limbs (and puppy eyes and a smile which can literally kill). And when he finds them, he is physically unable to stop himself from walking through the crowd and going straight to the person who owns them.</p><p>“Good evening” he says, smiling politely, perfectly aware of the effect he has on people, “Are you enjoying the party so far?” he asks then, his body barely a few inches far from the object of his desires, who is now looking up at Armie like he was a glass a water in the middle of the desert.</p><p>Virginia steps forward to save the situation.</p><p>“Oh ehi boss!” she chirps, trying to keep some balance on her spike heels. She leans on Armie and he bends, allowing her to kiss his cheeks. He knows that Virginia has absolutely no interest in him, so he is not bothered by some display of affection from her sometimes. Behind them, Timmy is still in shock for the fact that, for the first time in four years, Armie has actually <em>talked</em> to him, and not just asked about work issues. He is freaking out inside, not sure about what to do or say, so he takes Virginia's hand and drags her away, as far as possible from Mr. Hammer. He spots the karaoke stage in the corner and makes a beeline for it, followed by the girl.</p><p>Oh, that's how they got there in the first place. Cool.</p><p> </p><p>Now, drunk singing it's never a good idea, especially if you don't have any basic tolerance for alcohol, least of all with an empty stomach. It's a pity that nobody had ever told this to Timmy, because the moment he leaves the stage, he goes down like a sack of potatoes, falling face first on the wooden floor. Virginia is too drunk herself to help him getting back on his feet, but luckily she has the alertness to call for someone to help.</p><p>And the closer person she finds on her way, happens to be Armie. He doesn't waste a second: follows his assistant through the crowd and when he sees Timmy, he immediately crouches down, takes the boy into his arms and brings him outside the club, into the fresh air and then inside his own car, which is parked not so far. He quickly goes back inside to say to Virginia that he is taking Timmy to his apartment and then leaves, gets in the car, turns the engine of the BMW on and takes a glance to the boy passed out on the passenger seat. He keeps looking at him from time to time while driving.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy's apartment is quite far from the club, and Armie wonders who would have taken the boy home if it wasn't been him. Probably Virginia, since they're very close. Or maybe someone else, someone from another office. Has Timmy a special person in his life? A girlfriend? A boyfriend? Armie feels a weird rush of jealousy raising inside his guts and he chuckles at his own stupidity. When he pulls up and stops the car in front of Timmy's condo, the boy slowly opens his eyes and stirs, limbs still numb because of the alcohol. When he sees Armie, he looks confused at first, but then he smiles, genuinely happy to see him.</p><p>“Where are we?” Timmy asks, voice muffled.</p><p>“I took you home” Armie murmurs, trying not to alarm him, and his voice is even sexier when it's so low. A flash of light passes into the boy's eyes, and he gazes at his boss intently; then suddenly, without any control over his body, he leans forward slowly, reducing the distance between the two of them.</p><p>Armie looks at him moving closer and thinks that he is going to kiss him: for a moment he is almost tempted to stop the boy, scold him or at least tell him that this is wrong, and send him home. But then there is a tiny part of his brain who suggests <em>ehi, why not? It's just a kiss, and tomorrow he won't even remember it! </em>So Armie breaths, closes his eyes and waits for the lips to touch.</p><p> </p><p>And that's when it happens.</p><p>That's the exact moment Timmy totally screws up his life.</p><p> </p><p>Because Armie is expecting a kiss, but instead after a few seconds he finds out that his cock is establishing a very, <em>very</em> deep friendship with Timmy's tonsils.</p><p>In a surge of panic, Armie opens his eyes and looks down, but in the darkness of the car the only thing he can see is Timmy's dark curls in his lap; the boy's head is already bobbing up and down at fast speed, and Armie is already breathing heavily, his blonde head leaning on the car seat, his eyes shutting down.</p><p>Timmy's tongue laps and licks mercilessly while one of his hands is gently cupping Armie's balls through the underwear, creating a soft friction that tingles pleasantly.</p><p>He wants to stop Timmy, he really wants to stop him, but...</p><p><em>Fuck, he is so good at that! </em>Armie thinks, feeling guilty and stupid (but mostly guilty). <em>Why is he so good at that? Has he had other men before? How many? Do they work in my office too? Did they treat him well? Did they make him cry? </em>Armie can't stop the wave of unsolicited jealousy inside his brain. It's ridiculous, it's meaningless, it's... it's...</p><p>He doesn't have time to rationalize what's happening inside and outside his body, because the spasms of his orgasm are already taking control of him, making him shake and shiver and panting and moaning.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy raises back and darts his tongue on his lips, looking sinfully disheveled; his hair all over the place, smirking at Armie.</p><p>“Even your spunk tastes expensive” the boy says. Then, as if nothing just happened, he opens the car door and heads for the main entrance of the building where his apartment is, sixth floor. He turns around for a second, winks (he <em>winks, </em>can you believe the audacity?) at Armie and disappears beyond the doorway.</p><p>Still quite in shock for the events of the night, Armie can't do anything else but turn the engine on, pull out in the darkness of the streets and go home, have a shower, go to bed, try to sleep. He will cope with this tomorrow.</p><p>Christmas holidays (two weeks) will put some distance between them, and will hopefully bring some clarity in Armie's mind.</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't ask, don't tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timmy faces the results of his recklessness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU very much for all your wonderful comments!!! You make my heart flutter, seriously. This fandom is the best thing ever happened to me :')<br/>There will be a little angst in this chapter, but stick with me and I promise chapter 3 will put everything back in place! Just hold on there a little while longer...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: don't ask, don't tell</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Uhh, Armie, you're going to split me in two with that anaconda...”</em></p><p>
  <em>Timmy licks his lips, staring at the naked Greek God in front of him, enjoying the view of his erection pointing straight towards him. Armie smirks, and then gets closer to Timmy, takes his face into his huge, soft hands.</em>
</p><p>“<em>That's exactly my plan, to split you in two and make you scream” he says, his voice low and sexier than ever, “Now let's put this pretty little mouth to work, uh?” he pushes Timmy's head down and gently invites him to take his own shaft between his plump lips, and the boy obeys, eager to please. He gives the head a light kiss and then starts to swallow, slowly and carefully, but the more he goes forward, the more flesh he has to take, and soon his throat is souring and his jaw is hurting. His eyes water and he starts to cough, but Armie doesn't let him go, keeping his head in position with strong hands. In an attempt to free himself, Timmy looks up and meets Armie's gaze, but the man is looking at him with disappointment, a shade of rage, maybe even abhorrence. Timmy panics when Armie says:</em></p><p>“<em>You shouldn't have done it. You ruined everything!”</em></p><p> </p><p>23<sup>rd</sup> of December 2003</p><p>7:05 am</p><p> </p><p>Timmy wakes up in a puddle of sweat, drool and cum. He quickly lifts and sits up in the middle of his bed, panting, his heart racing like he had just ran a marathon. He shoves his hair back and frantically looks around, to try to catch up with reality. He finds out he is in his own apartment, alone; he is naked in his bed, and he has a pounding headache and a weird, horrible taste in his mouth. He winces, feeling his tongue dry and coated.</p><p><em>What the hell happened last night? </em>He wonders, but he is definitely scared about finding the answer. However, he will have to make an effort to remember, eventually. But first: shower, toothpaste, and like a liter of mouthwash.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets out of the bathroom, he definitely feels a better man; he heads for the kitchen, opens the fridge, makes breakfast. He is going to take the flight for New York in the afternoon, spend the two weeks (paid) holidays with his family: his only concern will be if his grandma is feeding him too much, or if his mum is cuddling him in public, or if his<em> papa </em>is going to like the present Timmy bought for him. He thinks that his life is going very well, after all. He has everything under control.</p><p>Everything is fine.</p><p> </p><p>Until he discovers that, actually, it is <em>not.</em></p><p>When he remembers he owns a mobile phone, he looks at it and finds thirteen missed calls and at least twenty messages, all from the same person.</p><p>Timmy smiles when he reads the name on the screen: Virginia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Honey, r u home?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please let me know u ok</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puppy, please reply</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg im going to call the police</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Timmy? Please answer the phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you still with Armie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg did he took you to his house?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Better call him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok I called Armie, he says u r home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had a weird voice, tho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did smthg happen?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Omg honey what did he do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did he... touch you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please call me when u wake up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>U know u can talk to me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Im here for u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love u</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Timmy has stopped smiling around message number eleven, and now his hands are shaking and he can barely hold his phone. Suddenly the memories of the night before have started to come back to his mind like a broken dam which is now overflowing: the party, the strobe lights, the alcohol; Armie smiling to him, the karaoke, Virginia's black dress; himself fainting and waking up in Armie's car, him <em>going down</em> on Armie and then going back up to his apartment, undressing and getting to bed as if nothing happened.</p><p>Timmy tries to dial Virginia's number despite his trembling hands. She picks up immediately.</p><p>“Oh my God, honey, are you ok?? Are you home? Do you want me to come over and bring you something?” her voice is so high pitched that the boy has to move the phone away from his ear. His head is still throbbing for the hungover.</p><p>“No, thank you Vi, I think I'm fine... kind of” he says with absolute no belief, and she detects the bullshit.</p><p>“No, you're clearly not fine, puppy. Please talk to me. What happened last night?” her voice shows all her concern, and Timmy feels a spreading warmth in his chest. He's going to burst in tears any minute now, and he knows it.</p><p>“I screwed it up, Vi” he confesses, desperate “I did the most stupid thing I could have ever done, and now I think I'm going to lose everything!”</p><p>On the other end of the phone, Virginia sighs:</p><p>“Can you tell me exactly what happened? Maybe it's not so bad as you may think it is” she asks him, trying to sooth him a little. “Did you say something that revealed your feelings for Armie? Was he rude to you?”</p><p>Timmy shakes his head:</p><p>“No, no, nothing like that! I didn't say anything... but I <em>did </em>something. Something very stupid, reckless and totally inappropriate! And now I think I'm going to get fired, Vi, I'm going to lose my job! Oh shit, my parents will be so disappointed!” he cries out in frustration, sinking into the cushions of the coach, hoping to be swallowed by them and disappear, somehow.</p><p>“What did you do, darling?” Virginia asks, now being more curious than concerned.</p><p>Timmy coughs lightly, takes a breath, and says the simple truth:</p><p>“I just went down on him and gave him probably the worst blowjob of his life”</p><p>There is a long moment of silence. Then the girl replies.</p><p>“Oh, honey” she whines, not knowing what else to say to make him feel a little better. “Do you want me to talk to him? I've known him longer than you, maybe I could...”</p><p>“No!!” Timmy bursts out, panicking immediately at the thought of it. “Please please don't do it. The last thing I need right now is Armie thinking that I'm talking around and telling everyone about this! So he will fire me <em>and</em> hate me, too”</p><p>They hang up with the promise of talking again soon, and in the meantime enjoying the holidays with their own families, trying not to think too much about this absurd story and its inevitable consequences.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later</p><p> </p><p>Monday morning, Timmy enters the building where his office is located, looking like someone who is walking towards a death sentence. His eyes are circled with purple, a clear sign that he is not sleeping well (or maybe not sleeping <em>at all</em>); his usual good mood has been replaced by a dark, cranky attitude: he doesn't greet anyone, doesn't smile or ask his colleagues how holidays have been. He just walks through the main entrance, hunched shoulders, eyes down, and makes a beeline for the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>Tim knows that the precise moment he meets Armie (or the man calls him into his office), his life will be over, so he tries to avoid his boss for the first two hours of work, and he incredibly succeeds. Then he manages to skip meeting Armie during lunch break, and it's easy: he only has to keep away from the man's favorite cafe'. Then he is lucky enough to avoid his boss for the rest of the day, and at quarter to five pm he leaves the building with a sigh of relief.</p><p>Walking towards the bus stop he realizes that the reason he was so lucky not to come across Armie all day is probably because he is also trying to avoid him, too, and that thought makes him spiral into anxiety again: Armie is a very self-confident, strong person who usually deals with problems openly and without fear; he never hides himself from issues, he never chickens out. He must be very, very pissed off with Timmy if he has been deliberately chosen not to meet him or talk to him the whole day. The boy feels on the edge of tears, but the bus is coming and he can finally go home and sink back into desperation.</p><p> </p><p>Tuesday and Wednesday go by quite easily: Timmy works with his colleagues, goes to lunch a little far from the office, finishes his tasks for the day and goes back home.</p><p>Thursday, though, there is going to be a big staff meeting in the afternoon, and Timmy knows there is no way he can skip it, and the worst part is that not only he will see Armie (and Armie will see <em>him</em>), but he will also be forced to talk in front of him, since he is the designated person who has to show the results and the projections for his team in front of the four CEOs of the company. The bare thought makes Timmy want to puke. For a moment he thinks he could call in sick, but that would piss Armie off even more than he already is, so he tries to come out with a better, less stupid decision, for once.</p><p>He goes straight to his colleague Mark, who is talking to the phone at his own desk. Timmy smiles and waits patiently until the young man hangs up, then speaks:</p><p>“Hi Mark, I need to ask you for a favor. I... uhm... I have a very sore throat” he coughs dramatically, a hand on his chest, “I don't think I can talk at the meeting, and you are definitely the best person to do the job” he flatters the other boy, hoping for a positive response. Lucky for him, Mark was just waiting for a chance to show-off himself in front of the managers, so he accepts with a big smile and a pat on Timmy's shoulder.</p><p>Timmy feels like he can breath again.</p><p> </p><p>The conference is a nightmare: Tim spends what he feels like the longest meeting he has ever been (two and a half long, endless, suffocating hours) looking down at his hands in his lap, sit on the opposite side of the table, while Armie seems to experience some kind of sadistic joy in staring at him the whole time, never taking his eyes off the boy, not even for a second. His eyes are dark blue, his mouth is a straight line, his face doesn't show any emotion, but he is literally vibrating with an illegible energy that makes the room, the table and Timmy's entire body shake.</p><p>Every time Timmy looks up, he meets Armie's gaze, and the anticipation of which he <em>knows</em> it's going to happen is almost killing him, so the moment the meeting ends and people start to say goodbye and leave the room, he does the most silly, immature thing he could ever have done: he runs away. Like, literally jumps out of his chair, reaches for the door and starts running through the hallway; he tries to wait for an elevator, but when he turns his head he discovers that Armie is following him, walking slowly, but with his long strides he is going to catch him in a matter of seconds. So the boy heads for the stairs and flies on them, goes to his desk to retrieve his jacket and his bag and leaves the building.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, he is welcomed by the biggest storm of rain and wind he is ever seen in his entire life. And when the hell has it even started to rain? It must be the worst day of his life. Maybe it's true that <em>karma is a bitch: </em>he did something irresponsible and inappropriate and now destiny is making him pay for it. Timmy wants to scream in frustration, but instead he simply goes to the bus stop, only to discover that his ride was ten minutes earlier today, so he just missed it, and the next one will be in two hours.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously?!?</em>
</p><p>Defeated, the boy lets his arms fall down along his sides, the pouring rain soaking his hair, his clothes, his bones, his soul. Until a grey, expensive BMW comes to his sight and stops exactly in front of him: the glass goes down and Armand Hammer himself appears like a vision into the fog.</p><p>“Get into the car, Timothée” he says calmly, and it sounds like an order. On autopilot, Timmy moves forward and collapses on the passenger seat, the very same one which put him in this mess in the first place. He doesn't look at Armie, though. He is too embarrassed, and scared, and humiliated.</p><p>“I'm going to ruin the leather, sorry” Timmy murmurs, since he is literally leaking all over the seat.</p><p>“It's ok, I don't care” Armie replies dryly.</p><p>The whole ride to Tim's apartment goes silent, but it's pretty clear that there are unspoken words all around them. Like, thousands of words, waiting patiently to destroy the boy's career and life.</p><p> </p><p>When finally Armie pulls up and stops the engine, they both sigh at the same time; then, after a few more seconds, they speak simultaneously:</p><p>“Listen, Timmy, I'm so sorry...”</p><p>“Armie, I know I screwed up...”</p><p>They look at each other and laugh awkwardly, tension leaving their bodies at once. Timmy is the first to speak again.</p><p>“It's ok, just say it: I need to find another place to work, I'm not welcome in your office anymore” he says, trying to save the few crumbs of dignity he still has left, “It's fine, really, I deserve it” he nods to himself.</p><p>“What?” Armie seems confused, “Timmy, I don't... I wasn't...”</p><p>“I'm just asking you to write a reference letter for me, so I can attach it to my CV and maybe hope to find a job which will be at least half as good as this one”</p><p>Armie doesn't reply immediately: he rubs a hand on his face, clearly trying to put order to his thoughts, then turns his body to face Timmy and look him straight into his big, sad eyes.</p><p>“Nobody is going to be fired here, Tim. Just listen to me: I'm really, genuinely sorry about what happened after the party. I was the one in charge of taking you home safe and sound; I was the sober one, the one with a clear head; I should have stopped you when I could, I should have...”, he rumbles, shoving his hair back, trying to keep his composure, “But I'm clearly a weak man, so I didn't stop you. I took advantage of you when you were most vulnerable, and that's wrong and sick and...” he breathes deeply, cutting the eye-contact, “I would understand if you will decide to report me to the other managers, and I would face the consequences without dragging you or the company into a legal battle” he ends his speech in a soft voice that doesn't hide his distress.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy stares at the man with his mouth open and his eyes wide. This is the very last thing he was expecting to hear from Armie. He puts a hand on his forearm, trying to calm him down.</p><p>“I don't want to report you, because you didn't do anything wrong” he says sweetly, reassuring him, not breaking the contact yet. They share a moment that seems to last for hours instead of seconds. Suddenly, Armie cups Timmy's cheek with his warm palm, and the boy leans into the unexpected display of tenderness, closing his eyes, smiling, showing his adorable dimples.</p><p>Armie has to literally gather all his willpower to keep himself from surging forward and devour that strange, fairy creature in front of him. He is not sure if he wants to protect Timmy, or fuck him savagely until both of them pass out. Probably the latter option. But he knows this is definitely off the table, if they want to save their jobs. So he takes his hand back and says:</p><p>“What happened two weeks ago was a mistake, a misjudgment, and will never happen again. Have I made myself clear, Timothée?”. His voice is colder now. “My company is the meaning of my life, the very reason I get up every morning. There is <em>nothing</em> more important for me than my job. Nothing” he repeats, and then looks at the steering wheel, tapping his fingers on it, making clear that his little speech is definitely over.</p><p>Tim gets the hint and leaves the car, lightly shaking but not because of the wind.</p><p>Work is going to be a real, fucking nightmare from now on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you are ready for Mr. Jason Momoa making his first appearance in the Charmie fandom! :D<br/>Oh, and Armie singing, too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's talk about money, honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new character makes his appearance in the story. A secret affair in the office. A millionaire contract is signed (not without some drama). The ghost of jealousy leads to a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is looooong and it took so long to write it, I'm exhausted, I hope I will be able to post a new chapter by the end of the week, but I can't promise anything. There will be some angst in this chapter and next one, but you know, there is always a storm before the rainbow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: let's talk about money, honey</p><p> </p><p>A few months later</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NBC 5 Dallas News channel</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After almost one year of failed negotiations, rejected deals and unsuccessful attempts to find a bargain, the major IT company of the State, the “White Lion Inc.”, led by the charismatic business man Armand Hammer, born on the Cayman islands but grown up here in Texas, has finally reached an agreement with the mysterious Hawaiian multi-millionaire Jason Momoa, CEO of his own company, the “Pineapple Ltd.”, which has recently patented a new revolutionary operative system that prevents untrusted servers to connect with other companies' protected data collections, in order to steal those data for sales or frauds purpose. Momoa, of whom there are no pictures or personal info, will fly from his own island with his own private jet to the Dallas airport tomorrow morning to meet Hammer and the other CEOs and finally sign the contract, putting an end to a fight that kept the entire State with bated breath.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Timmy rounds the corner of the company building and heads for the door on Monday morning, there are already twenty TV crews, fifty paparazzi and a few dozens of curious people waiting to finally see the mysterious, exotic, super rich man from the Hawaii. Honestly, the boy doesn't understand why people are so obsessed to see what the man looks like: is appearance so important, when a man owns an island, a private jet, a company that makes millions of dollars every year, and probably a cruise ship? He will probably be some anonymous fifty-something years old, not particularly fit, grey hair, polite. Boring. Aren't millionaires all the same, after all? <em>Well, except for Armie</em>, Timmy thinks, smiling to himself inside the elevator. <em>Armie is young and handsome and hot... Shit, stop it! </em>The boy scolds himself, remembering Armie's coldness and cruelty of some months ago, when he said that nothing would ever happen again between them.</p><p> </p><p>As every morning, Virginia is behind the desk at the reception, taking calls, writing down Armie's daily schedule, looking at the computer screen in front of her, welcoming employees, guests and couriers. She smiles and blows a kiss to Timmy while talking at the phone and searching for pen and paper into a drawler. Timmy smiles back and winks at her, wishing that Armie knew how lucky he is to have such an extraordinary woman working for him. He heads for his desk and starts his computer, reading his notes from the day before, putting his phone on silent, ready to start working as every day in the last four years. Except that today is <em>not </em>like every other day, and his colleagues seem all crazy about the imminent visit.</p><p>“I heard that he has an harem with fifty wives!”</p><p>“Well, that's convenient, so when one of the wives has her period, he has other forty-nine to have fun with”</p><p>“Eww, gross! And sexist”</p><p>“Does he have any children?”</p><p>“Never heard about it”</p><p>“Who's gonna inherit all his billions when he dies?”</p><p>“Ah well, if he wants to leave them to me, I would be more than happy to sacrifice myself and take them!!”</p><p>They laugh, and Timmy smiles at those bunch of silliness.</p><p>The phone on his desk (which is directly connected with the reception, but also with Armie's office) rings suddenly, and Tim almost has a stroke.</p><p>“Hello?” he replies, voice thin like ice.</p><p>“Honeyyy can you come upstairs in the meeting room? I can use some help during the council of war!” Timmy exhales in relief: it's definitely <em>not </em>Armie.</p><p>He takes the stairs two by two and reaches his friend into the meeting room: all four walls are made of glass, and one wall is a giant floor-to-ceiling window which leads to a stunning visual of the whole city skyline. There is a big, oval table in the middle, with a dozen of chairs all around; a small desk with a laptop on it is in a corner, a white board next to it; a projector on one side of the table and a projector screen right on the opposite site, already on, showing a blue background. Timmy has never been in this room before, and he thinks that even being there just to bring coffee is somehow a step forward in his career. He smiles proudly when he finds Virginia, who is walking around the table, leaving a copy of the contract in front of each chair. There will be twelve people at the meeting today: Armie and the other three CEOs (Nick, Tyler and Ash) and their team of lawyers, five in total, three men and two women; Momoa and his team of only two lawyers, who must be real sharks, Timmy supposes, to have cut such a successful deal after so many months of back and forth between the two companies.</p><p>“Ok, what do you want me to do exactly?” Timmy asks to Virginia. She kisses his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you for your help, puppy. I will be busy transcribing every single word which will be said out loud in this room today, so there must be someone managing the projector to show the pages of the contract and the financial statements on the screen. Well, apparently that someone will be you!” she says gleefully. Tim winces.</p><p>“I'm not sure Armie will be happy to have me in this room”</p><p>“Oh, come on, stop with this silliness!” the girl reassures him, “It's been months since your little <em>incident</em>. I'm pretty sure he has already forgiven and forgotten”. She quickly shows him how to use the projector and promises him to buy him lunch right after the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, at the reception desk, Virginia is sending some emails and trying to ignore the complaining from one of the interns of the sales department who is waiting for a parcel which supposed to be there at 9am that same morning. She rolls her eyes and promises to send the courier upstairs when he shows up. After some minutes, in fact, a tall guy with long hair and a ridiculous black shirt decorated with pineapples leans over the desk, smirks and says:</p><p>“I guess you were waiting for me, <em>angel.</em>”</p><p>Virginia's eyebrows raise so much they almost meet her hairline.</p><p>“I was indeed, honey. You can bring the parcel to the fifth floor, room 169. Thank you, sweetheart” she says, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice. The guy chuckles.</p><p>“Well well, I swear I got no parcel, but if I knew I would have found such a gorgeous, untamed mare to welcome me, I would have brought you a present!”</p><p>The girl feels her cheeks going on fire: did this peasant just called her <em>a mare</em>?!? Seriously? She leans forward and looks at the man with annoyance.</p><p>“Right. Listen to me, <em>Tarzan, </em>I don't have all day. I have a very important meeting in a few minutes and I really can't waste my time with you, even if you're hot” she looks at the guy from head to toe and goes back to her emails. The man laughs, an open, genuine laugh.</p><p>“I suppose you're talking about the meeting during which I will squeeze out a huge bunch of money from your boss' ass! Yeah, it will be sooo much fun!”</p><p>It takes some seconds for Virginia's brain to register the last sentence, but when she does, she almost drops her jaw. She stands up immediately, trying not to show her panic.</p><p>“Oh my God, Mr. Momoa, I'm so... I'm so, so sorry, I...” she stutters, moving quickly across the desk and shaking his hand. Did she really call him Tarzan? Oh fuck, that's so racist...</p><p>She walks him to the elevator and goes inside with him, and after a few (awkward, endless) minutes they reach the top floor where the meeting room is. Inside the room, all the other guests are already there, talking lightly, waiting for Momoa. Timmy is making sure that the projector works properly (and yes, when Armie entered the room and saw him there, it was uncomfortable at first, but then they both got used to each other's presence, somehow).</p><p>When Virginia opens the door and lets the giant man going inside the room, the guests stop talking simultaneously, and Armie looks at Virginia as to say: <em>Who the hell is this guy?</em></p><p>“Mr. Momoa” one of his lawyers greets him, “Now that you're here, we can finally start”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out that Mr. Momoa (“Please, it's just Jason” he says to Armie and the other people in the room) is not at all what Timmy was expecting: he is young, probably in his mid-thirties, tall, huge shoulders, long brown hair tamed into a man bun; a clever smirk and charming green eyes, thick eyebrows, dark stubble on his cheeks; he is wearing this absolutely hilarious black shirt decorated with dozens of small yellow pineapples (which is funny because his company's name is <em>Pineapple</em>), green shorts and a pair of pink flip-flops on his feet. A total fashion disaster. He is so unceremoniously dressed that all the other men in suits and ties look like sad penguins around him. Timmy likes him.</p><p>“Do you need something before we start?” Armie asks Jason, and the man pats his belly.</p><p>“Aaah, I'm eager to drink some of your horrible american coffee again!” he jokes, making the other guests laugh. Armie looks at Virginia, but she is busy setting up the laptop for the meeting transcription, so he turns towards Timmy and silently asks him to go get some coffee. The boy nods and goes out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>There is a little kitchen on the top floor, fully refurbished with a kettle, a microwave, a bread toaster, a dishwasher and a big fridge. Timmy takes a tray for the mugs and fills the kettle with water, then takes the brewer and puts some coffee powder inside it, waiting for the water to boil. He didn't ask who else wanted coffee, so he decides to put twelve mugs on the tray and serve coffee to anybody else will ask for. He opens the cabinets and finds some mugs: they are all different, but it doesn't matter. There are some more mugs on the top shelf and Timmy, despite being quite tall, is struggling to reach them, stretching his arm and raising on his tip toes. He just misses an inch or two...</p><p>All of a sudden, he feels something squeezing his hips on both sides and after a second his whole body is effortlessly lifted up almost a foot and a half, until he reaches the mugs.</p><p>“Shit!” he bursts out when he touches the floor again and turns around, finding the huge Hawaiian man standing right behind him, smirking, apparently very amused. “Oh, Mr Momoa, I mean, Jason, I mean... uhm, thank you Sir” he says shyly, blushing.</p><p>“My pleasure” the man says, and his voice is low and husky, not to mention his piercing eyes. Timmy feels like his face is slowly going on fire.</p><p>“Are you the blonde asshole's assistant?” Jason asks then.</p><p>“No, Sir” Timmy replies, and is going to say that Armie is not an asshole, but then, on second thought, he decides that he actually is, a little. Just a tiny bit. He smiles. “Virginia, the lady who will transcribe the meeting, is Armie's assistant. I am just... uhm, I am from the IT department. I'm here to help with the projector” he states, shyly.</p><p>Jason looks at the mugs on the tray.</p><p>“So why are you making coffee?” he asks, but it's not a tricky question, he's just curious.</p><p>“Because <em>you</em> asked for it, Sir” Timmy says, frowning. Jason gets closer (even closer than he already was) and huffs:</p><p>“And are you going to do everything I ask?”</p><p>Timmy feels like suddenly there is no oxygen in the room anymore. Is the man kidding or...? Luckily, the kettle whistles to announce that the water is boiling, and Timmy turns towards the counter, getting himself busy with the brewer. When he turns around again, the man is gone, and Timmy breathes in relief.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting goes easy and smooth for the first hour: the lawyers of the <em>White Lion </em>go through the contract line by line, because in a transaction like this, nothing can be left unread or unspoken. We are talking about millions of dollars, after all. Timmy manages the projector like a professional, and Virginia taps on the laptop with her red polished nails. The lawyers of <em>Pineapple </em>nod, make questions, take note, then nod again.</p><p>Jason is sprawled on his chair, with his arms behind his head and his bare feet on the table, eyes closed, a blessed smile on his face, looking like someone who is on a yacht heading to a six months holiday. From time to time, he opens his eyes only to wink at Timmy, who smiles back at him, then looks down and blushes like a school girl. Armie is being aware of these short interactions, and he is not happy with that. Actually, he is genuinely pissed off. No, better: he is furious. He wants to stand up, walk across the table and punch Momoa in that dumbass face of his. Wants to send Timmy out of the room, wants to put the boy on his lap and make him feel the sharp, hot slap of Armie's hand on his butt-cheeks. He wants... wants... but then remembers that there is a millionaire contract at stake, and that nothing will put it in danger, surely not his unleashed emotions. He needs to take a grip, for fuck's sake.</p><p>When is time to sign the contract, everybody has agreed on every terms and conditions. There is a shuffling of paper sheets and twelve expensive fountain pens are gripped; each and every person at the table has to sign each and every single copy of the contract, so twelve signatures are going to be produced on each copy. They start passing each other the copies around the table, but suddenly Jason stop them. Armie looks at him, fazed.</p><p>“Is there something else you want to discuss with us?” he asks, visibly annoyed.</p><p>“Yes, there is” Jason says, smiling. “I'm in need of a new assistant and I think I found it here. I want the boy”</p><p>“Which boy?” Nick asks, confused.</p><p>“<em>That</em> boy” Jason raises his arm and points his finger straight to Timmy, who looks at him with wide eyes and mouth gaping. Slowly, eleven heads (plus Virginia's) turn all together towards Timmy, and he feels his face and neck burning with embarrassment. Time stops for a couple of minutes, during which nobody moves or speaks; Timmy involuntarily looks at Armie and sees nothing but panic and shock in his eyes. They stare at each other for a long moment, and it's almost like they were communicating through their minds, no need for words, just shared feelings: Armie shakes his head, as waking up from a heavy nap, and just says, loud and steady:</p><p>“No”</p><p>Now the heads are turning towards the blonde man. Jason's gaze sharpens, inquisitive.</p><p>“Why not, Mr. Hammer?” he asks, cheeky and amused.</p><p>“I'm not giving away any of my employees, Mr. Momoa” Armie explains, trying to recollect his calm and rationality, two things that he seems to lose very easily when it comes to Timmy. But Jason is not someone who will take a <em>No </em>as an answer, so he makes an offer.</p><p>“I will give you back ten percent of the money, if you let me take the boy to my company”</p><p>His lawyers almost have a simultaneous stroke.</p><p>“Mr. Momoa, this is crazy!”</p><p>“We took months to find this deal, Sir!” They look like they are going to have a breakdown.</p><p>Armie stands up, hands flat on the wooden table.</p><p>“Sorry, but I said no and this is my final word on this subject” he peers straight at the Hawaiian man with an attitude that won't admit any further reply.</p><p>“Ok so let's ask the boy!” Jason suggests then.</p><p>“My name is Timothée, Sir” Timmy replies.</p><p>“He is not in a position to decide when and how to leave this company” Armie interrupts him roughly, and his voice betrays his raising anger. Jason tilts his head on the side and smirks at Armie.</p><p>“Why is this request bothering you so much, Mr. Hammer?” he enquires, starting to feel like there must be something else under the surface. Then he bursts in laugh, shaking his head and taking one of the pens back in his giant hand. “Aaah, it's ok, let's stop it here! I'm absolutely starving” he ends up the conversation and goes back to the signing of the contracts. Timmy and Armie glance at each other, and they feel like soldiers who just escaped death.</p><p> </p><p>When the meeting is officially declared over, Jason reaches Timmy and grins.</p><p>“So... lunch?” he offers. Timmy panics slightly, then looks for Virginia across the room, signaling her to come over and rescue him.</p><p>“I'm sorry, but I already have plan with my friend” he says as she gets closer to the pair “I'm having lunch with my colleague”</p><p>But Virginia, who has spotted the tension between the two (and is honestly hoping that Timmy could get over Armie and find someone better), decides to play Cupid.</p><p>“Oh, sorry honey, I just got involved in other plans!” she chirps, then winks at Jason “He's all yours”</p><p>Timmy follows her with his gaze and starts planning revenge, a painful, horrible revenge.</p><p>“Take me to your favorite place, Timothée” Jason asks and makes a small, playful bow. Timmy laughs. He doesn't notice Armie looking at them leaving the room together, talking and laughing like good, old friends.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After the meeting, Virginia takes the elevator for the ground floor with a few other people, and just when the doors are starting to close, Nick runs through the hallway and reaches for them, putting an hand on one of the doors to stop it from going further. He enters the elevator and gets close to the girl, smirks at her, their shoulders and arms touching slightly. She rolls her eyes, but can't hide her smile. The elevator stops once, twice, letting the people going in and out, someone says <em>Hello, </em>everyone minding their own business. One of Nick's hands slides on Virginia's bottom (which is quite big, but in a positive way), squeezes gently, and the girl tries to hide her flushing cheeks, but doesn't move.</p><p>“Last night was amazing” Nick whispers, hoping that nobody heard him “My butt-cheeks are still burning where you spanked me, My Lady”</p><p>Virginia chuckles and covers her mouth with her hand. Then turns serious.</p><p>“When are you going to tell Armie about us?” she asks.</p><p>“Soon” he simply says. The girl sighs in frustration.</p><p>“Soon, soon” she echoes him, “You've been saying <em>soon</em> for two years, now, Nick!” she sounds exasperated “Armie is your best friend, and he knows me, we work together, I don't understand what are you so scared about!”</p><p>This time is Nick who sighs.</p><p>“You know better than me his <em>no-relationship-at-work</em> policy” he tries to justify himself.</p><p>“Yeah but it mostly applies to himself, not other people” she explains, frustrated, then smirks “And anyway, I don't think he's going to respect his own rule for much longer”</p><p>Nick looks at her, intrigued.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Virginia digs into her purse and finds her red lipstick and her pocket mirror, starts fixing her make-up while talking.</p><p>“Well, it's weird that you didn't notice, since it's so clear” she turns her head towards the man “He desperately wants to fuck Timmy, but of course he doesn't have the guts” she states dryly, then goes back to her lipstick. Nick's jaw almost touches the floor.</p><p>“Shit, so that's what all that fight earlier was about!” he suddenly realizes the reason of the tension in the meeting room “The two <em>alpha lions</em> fighting for a good shag!” he laughs. Virginia slaps him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Don't talk about Timmy like this. He is a wonderful person, and he deserves to be loved and cared about. He deserves to be happy” she says, and she means it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Timmy's favorite place is a Mexican restaurant fifteen minutes walking from the office. They stay at the table for almost three hours (Timmy has the rest of the day off), ordering basically the full menu, talking about their lives and parents and school and most embarrassing moments, and laughing a lot, loud and shameless. Turns out Jason is much more than he looks: he is funny, ironic and self-deprecating, he makes kinky jokes and he has absolutely no ego or arrogance whatsoever. And he listens to Timmy, seems genuinely interested in him, and treats him like a man his own age, not a kid. Tim feels like he has known Jason his whole life.</p><p>At some point during their lunch (... <em>date</em>? Timmy doesn't even dare thinking about it), Jason calls the waitress: a small, cute girl with short brown hair and pink lipstick approaches the table and smiles politely.</p><p>“I like this place” the older man says “I want to buy it! Is there a manager I can talk to?”</p><p>The girl looks confused and she thinks he is just kidding. Timmy laughs.</p><p>“Seriously, miss” Jason continues “I want to buy this restaurant, I just closed a deal for fifteen million dollars, and I like mexican food! Oh, and see this boy?” he points at Timmy, who is staring at him in awe, “He will have everything he wants for free, every day, for ever, is that clear?”</p><p>The girl looks at Timmy and he shrugs, still laughing.</p><p>Jason ends up buying the place for real.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the company, Armie has spent the rest of the day in his office, curtains closed, computer and phones both turned off, not wanting to speak with anyone. He is still pissed off because Timmy has left the building with that scumbag of Momoa, but he knows that he has absolute no right to judge the young man for wanting to date someone else. Who is Armie to ask Timmy to put his life in stand-by, just because he is not ready to let him go? He made very clear a few months earlier that his work is more important for him than anything else, and that includes Timmy. He can't have an affair on the workplace, because it would make him distracted, lazy, irrational, sloppy. It would make him <em>vulnerable</em>. And Armie can't afford to be vulnerable, not now, not after he spent almost half of his life building his company and fighting to have a good reputation and earning the respect and the praise of most of the older business men not only in the State, but in the whole Country. He won't throw everything away for a boy. He won't.</p><p>Eventually, he leaves the office and heads for the elevator.</p><p>When he gets in his car, he looks at the empty passenger seat next to him: he never replaced the leather, so there is still a dark stain where Timmy sat down, soaked by the rain, a few months ago. Armie tries to imagine where Timmy is right now, and with whom, and that thought makes his heart speed faster and his chest ache. Does Timmy like that asshole? Why? Would he let the man seduce him? And worst of all, would Timmy accept the job and fly away to the Hawaii to work for Momoa? Would he leave the company? Would he leave <em>Armie</em>? He feels the surge of a panic attack, and tries to breath steadily, but the only thought his brain can produce now is <em>Timmy. </em>Armie can't lose him. He just can't.</p><p>He turns the engine on and pulls out on the street, towards Timmy's apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I have no idea how many chapters this story will be, but there will be more smut, cuteness, jealousy and someone will get punched in the face xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Life is a beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is life, if not an endless chain of events? Someone is born, someone is dead; someone gets kissed, someone gets punched*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, as I suspected I had to cut this chapter in two because there is really tooooooo much stuff involved!! Could I manage not to cut it? Unfortunately, not. Am I happy I had to cut it? Absolutely NOT, because now the climax is broken and you know, it's really annoying to get interrupted just before climaxing ;) ;) eheheh ok ok, I know, I'll shut up now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: life is a beach</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he??”</p><p>Armie storms into Timmy's apartment so fast that the boy barely acknowledges his shadow passing through the door and running into the small kitchen, then the bathroom, then Timmy's bedroom; searching, hunting, with a frenzy that makes his cheeks flushed red and his eyes wide and bright.</p><p>“Where is he? I know he is here!” Armie looks like a lunatic that has lost his imaginary friend. Timmy is totally in shock: he stares at the intruder with a pale face, open mouth, arms along his body and fists closed tight, as if he'd been preparing to fight.</p><p>“Armie, what the...?” he starts to say, but is interrupted by a flood of words and rage.</p><p>“Where is he? I know he was here. He has been here, hasn't he? What did he promise you? What did you give him? Did he fuck you??” he asks, without thinking, his eyes almost popping out of his head.</p><p>Timmy is so astonished that his brain doesn't register that last question immediately, but after a few seconds it seems to reach a functioning neuron, and Timmy feels the surge of fury.</p><p>“<em>Did he</em>... I beg your pardon?!?” he almost screams, his face, neck and ears getting more and more red every second. “How you dare, Armie? How you dare to ask me this? How you dare to come here in my house and shout in my face??” The boy has never been so pissed off in his entire life. He usually is calm, shy and tries his best to avoid conflicts, but this... this will be his first, real outburst, and it's Armie the reason for it. Timmy's eyebrows move up, then down in a deep frown.</p><p>“First of all, you don't have <em>any </em>right to come here and inquire about my life, because maybe you forgot it but you're nothing else but my boss” he makes it clear.</p><p>“So he did fuck you...” Armie says, calmer now, almost talking to himself. His features show surprise, distress, disappointment; he gives for granted that Momoa has had what he desperately wanted in the first place. And that makes Timmy even more furious, if it would be possible.</p><p>“Stop it! No, he didn't! He didn't fuck me because I don't let anyone fuck me. <em>I </em>fuck other people, if I like them!” the boy is a flooding river now, yelling and frantically moving his hands: “He didn't fuck me because, <em>unlike you</em>, he is a real gentleman, he just bought me lunch and gave me a lift home! And it happens that I really like him, because <em>unlike you </em>he respects me, he doesn't treat me like a dumb puppet that has no clue about life! I like him because he's funny, and humble, and generous, and <em>unlike you </em>he doesn't have a damn stick up his ass!” Timmy shouts so loud that his voice cracks painfully and he has to cough.</p><p>Armie feels already stupid and mean, guilty and unforgivable: he moves forward, trying to touch Timmy, but the boy shoves him aside and heads for the kitchen, takes a glass and fill it with water, then drinks it to stop the coughing. His eyes water, and it's not just because of the cough: he would have never, ever imagined to have this conversation with Armie. Actually, he doesn't even recognize the man standing in front of him right now. This is all so absurd, that he almost wants to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Armie tries to find the right words to say: should he apologize? Oh yeah, damn he should! But then he should also reveal his feelings, the very reason why he just acted like a crazy nuts. He was so scared that Timmy had given himself to someone else, and not only his body, but his affection, his thoughts, his kindness. His heart. His love. Armie could die thinking about Timmy in love with someone else. He is such a selfish bastard sometimes, he knows it.</p><p>“Please, Armie, leave” Timmy says suddenly, and only then Armie realizes he was staring at the boy. He doesn't reply, doesn't move. Timmy is crying silently, and Armie hopes that the floor could open under his own feet and swallow him whole. He would gladly be dragged to hell right now, if it would make Timmy feel better.</p><p> </p><p>Armie doesn't know exactly how long do they stay like this, just looking at each other, in silence, waiting for a sign, an epiphany, something falling from the sky and just put everything back in place. He doesn't know why, but all of a sudden his body moves forward, his legs bring him close to Timmy, his arms raise, his hands cup Timmy's cheeks, the pads of his thumbs start making tiny circles on Timmy's cheekbones. He doesn't know how, but all of a sudden he is talking:</p><p>“Do you want to know the first thing I thought when I saw you, the day of your interview?” Armie asks, and it's a rhetorical question: he doesn't expect Timmy to reply, and anyway, the boy is too busy relishing into the unexpected touch to speak. “I thought: what a peculiar face, what a bizarre beauty this boy has got! His features are so sharp, but also so very soft. He looks like he just popped out of a fairytale, one of those Celtic legends, <em>King Arthur </em>or whatever” Armie chuckles, and Timmy follows. “And it's true, you are one of a kind, Timothée. Maybe I wouldn't look at you twice if you were passing by on a street, but when you smile, when you talk... there is something in you, inside you, like a tiny, hidden universe that is only yours. You're so young and yet, it's like you already lived one hundred different lives! You bring light and warmth wherever you go.” he exclaims, tears in his eyes, totally charmed.</p><p>This time is Timmy who is finding difficult to reply: he just stares at Armie, their eyes locked, green into blue, leaning into the touch. Is this man the same man who stormed into his apartment and insulted him just a few minutes earlier? Armie's mood is always so unpredictable, like the weather. But he is still his boss, and Timmy can still hear his words from a few months ago, inside the car, under the pouring rain.</p><p>“How can you tell me these things and still hurting me so much?” the boy whispers, almost afraid that if he talks louder, Armie will disappear from the room immediately.</p><p>“I would never, ever wanted to hurt you, Timmy!” Armie promises, surprised by those words.</p><p>“And yet, you are. Please, Armie, I'm just asking you to let me go”</p><p>Promptly, Armie takes his hands off Timmy's face and apologizes. Timmy shakes his head.</p><p>“No, I didn't mean... I didn't mean physically. I meant, let <em>me</em> go. Let me live my life. Let me see other people without constantly feeling like I'm cheating on you” he implores the man, and sees the distress in his eyes.</p><p>Armie wants to scream, wants to set the house on fire. <em>No, no no no...</em></p><p>But if that's what Timmy truly desires, he can't do anything else but nod and slowly turning around, walking through the door, and leaving the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks later</p><p> </p><p>And so, Timmy and Jason end up being <em>a thing. </em>They wouldn't know how to call their situation: are they <em>dating</em>? And what does dating even mean? Doing romantic stuff like holding hands while walking, planning their first holiday abroad, having meals together any time it is possible? Because, well, they are actually doing all of these things, and Timmy couldn't be happier, honestly.</p><p>Also, dating implies having sex, and they are having a lot of sex. I mean, not full intercourses, not yet, because clearly Jason is a real gentleman and is giving Timmy all the time he needs (which is ridiculous, since Timmy would have jumped on the man the very first night they went out for a dinner, but he didn't want to look desperate), but they are doing other stuff like a shit ton of foreplays, handjobs, blowjobs (and this time Timmy makes sure to always be sober and clear minded), and they both seem very satisfied with how things are going so far.</p><p>And anyway, as Virginia says to him when they talk about that at lunch: “Non-penetrative sex is <em>still</em> sex. What's important is that it is consensual, safe and properly done! And don't forget a little bit of dirty talk” she winks at Timmy when she says this, and Timmy rolls his eyes, smirking. They are at Virginia's favorite restaurant, a fancy place which makes a mix of french and italian cuisine, and Timmy is asking the girl some tips to try to make a step forward into his relationship with Jason.</p><p>“When I met Nick” she tells “He was a mess. He barely knew what a clit was. If it were up to him, we would have done <em>missionary</em> for the rest of our lives!” They laugh a little too loud, and a few other clients look at them with annoyance. Timmy covers his mouth with his hand to suffocate his giggles.</p><p>“He is lucky to have you. You just found each other” he says a little sadly, and the girl touches his hand on the table.</p><p>“Honey... are you still thinking about Armie, aren't you?” she asks and Timmy doesn't even need to answer: he has it written on his face any time he sees the man, which is, unfortunately, very often. The young lady straights up her spine. “Listen, it's clear that Armie has never been into all this <em>boss with benefits</em> stuff”</p><p>Timmy snickers. “Into what?”</p><p>“Boss with benefits” Virginia repeats, “You know, when you shag your manager, but without any professional or personal consequences” she explains like this was an obvious fact, something people do every day. And maybe they do, but not Timmy. He would have wanted the personal consequences; he would have taken everything Armie would have offered him, the good and the bad, the light and the dark. Fuck the consequences, he wanted everything. He could still have everything, just... not with Armie.</p><p>“That's how it started between you and Nick?” Timmy asks Virginia, curious and a little jealous. She grins.</p><p>“Maybe, but now it's different. We both wanted more at some point, and we decided to try and, you know, he's still a mess, but apparently it's working” she laughs, eyes shining because even if Nick drives her crazy sometimes, she really loves him. Suddenly, she stops smiling and makes a disgusted face: “This salmon must be rotten” she says, standing up from her chair, “I feel sick. Would you excuse me, honey? I think I need to...” she doesn't even finish her sentence that she's already running towards the toilettes.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>In Jason's hotel room, Timmy is sprawled on the bed, on his belly, naked, and the Hawaiian man is giving him a very gentle massage on his back and shoulders. He can sense the muscles getting tense when he touches a particularly sensitive spot, then relax again; he skims his hands on the boy's sides, the center of his back, his shoulders, his hips, waking up all of Timmy's nerves. He already has a boner, hidden between his thighs and the mattress, and he knows that eventually Jason will roll him over and take care of him with his hands and mouth. The man squeeze his butt-cheeks and Timmy giggles.</p><p>“What's so funny?” Jason asks with a deep, low voice that makes the boy's guts shrink.</p><p>“I'm just ticklish” Timmy says, and it's not a lie. Jason thumb starts travelling along the crease of the boy's bottom, going slowly up and down a couple of times, then stops on his little hole and lightly massages it, making tiny circles, not pushing further. Timmy sighs, enjoying the sensation, hoping this could be the beginning for more. Jason's lips leave a trail of pecks from the boy's nape down to his low back, but just when he is going exactly where Timmy wants, he stops and says:</p><p>“You're gonna break my heart”, then starts with the pecks again. Timmy is confused:</p><p>“What?” he huffs, his mind fazed by the nice feelings of relax and arousal, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Jason stops kissing him and sits up on the mattress.</p><p>“I'm gonna ask you something now, but I think I already know the answer. You'll say <em>no</em> and break my heart”</p><p>Timmy's heart races: is he going to ask him for permission to fuck him? Isn't it what Timmy was waiting for, after all? He sits up in front of the older man, a little anxious, breathing deeply, his skin already on fire from the touch of his hands.</p><p>“Try me” the boy replies, a malicious smirk on his face. Jason sighs.</p><p>“I wanted to stay in Dallas for as long as I could, to be with you, get to know each other, but unfortunately I need to go back home in a week or something.” he explains, and there is a shade of sadness in his voice that is new for him. “Do you remember what I said during the meeting at your company, about needing an assistant? Well, it's true: I need someone to help me with my work, my schedule, my travels abroad, so I was thinking that maybe... maybe you could quit your job here and move to my island, work with me. <em>Live</em> with me.” he gently rubs Timmy's arms, smiling with hope.</p><p>Timmy stares at the man, in shock: that was literally the last thing he thought Jason was about to ask him! Having a full intercourse, doing something more extreme, maybe bondage or some kinky role-play... but this?! This is so unexpected that he can barely remember to breathe. And when has the room start to spin? Timmy feels sick. Maybe that salmon at lunch was really rotten, and now is his turn to puke. Jason senses the boy's discomfort and hugs him.</p><p>“It's ok, I didn't want to freak you out” he says kindly, caressing his back. Timmy tries to speak while shivering.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I just... I didn't expect this. I guess I'm just surprised and confused” he manages to explain, feeling the warmth of Jason's hands all over his skin. He leans into the touch, feeling safe, protected, sheltered. The huge frame of the man, his scent of coconut and spices, his soothing voice, make him relax again and his brain starts to fantasize about endless beaches and white sand and crystalline water, and suddenly Timmy can almost see himself there. Sure, this offer Jason made him was definitely coming out of nowhere, but maybe, who knows? Maybe it could be working, somehow. Maybe this would be the chance for Timmy to be happy. Another life, another job; a dreamy location; a man that cares about him and gives him everything (and maybe, who knows? Maybe with time Timmy can even learn how to <em>love</em> him, somehow). His parents would be so proud of their boy if he took this step forward in his career: not a simple tech support anymore, but a CEO's assistant! Not a tiny desk in a crowded room anymore, but an office all for him! And they could go on the island for the summer and stay with him, enjoy the place, getting rewarded for all the sacrifices they made to allow Timmy to go to college. These are nice thoughts, indeed, and the young man smiles, his cheek on Jason's shoulder.</p><p>But then, from the very back of his mind, a thought rises and grows bigger and bigger and stronger, until it's the only thing to occupy all the room.</p><p>“<em>Armie”</em></p><p>Suddenly, Timmy feels like his lungs are burning, he can't breathe anymore. He feels like a thousand needles are stinging all over his skin. He feels like all his muscles and organs are shrinking, his eyes are falling inside his skull, his tongue is on fire. The simple idea of watching Armie's face when Timmy would give him his week notice; to witness the pain and betrayal in his blue eyes when he would tell him the reason of him quitting the job; to listen to his voice as he tells him (lying) that he wishes him all his best with his new position, purposely avoiding to mention Jason and everything about the man and their relationship, but knowing perfectly that Armie would be dying inside in that moment... no, Timmy can't do this, can't go through this. He's not strong enough. He can't leave Armie. He just can't.</p><p>Timmy slips away from the embrace and looks at Jason.</p><p>“Listen, I...”</p><p>“Wait!” Jason stops him, raising his hands, “You don't have to answer now. Take some days to think about it. No pressure. And when you're ready, you'll give me your answer” the man smiles, then kisses Timmy, sweetly and deeply. He looks down and smirks. “Now, that's a really big boner! Someone should take care of it” he says and gently pushes Timmy on the mattress, laying him down on his back, starting his sweet torture.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>A couple of days after, Timmy is at work: it's raining, the sky is grey, the air is suffocating. He is going mad with a task that a colleague gave him, so he decides to take a break; he needs to do some photocopies anyway, so he takes the chance and goes downstairs, in the little room where all the copy machines are. He opens the door, and the room is dark as usual: Timmy moves his hand along the wall and finds the switch, turning the lights on. He enters the room and makes a beeline for the machine on the back, which he knows it works faster, but the moment he turns the corner he almost has a heart attack: there is someone on the ground, a man lying with his back against the wall and his legs extended on the floor. Timmy jumps and is about to ask if the man needs some help, when he realizes that is Armie and he panics even more.</p><p>“Armie! Shit, are you ok?” he shouts while going down on his knees, frantically touching his shoulders, shaking him. “Armie, please talk to me! Are you alright? Do I need to call an ambulance?”. He is on the verge of tears; he's never been so scared in his entire life.</p><p>Slowly, Armie raises his head and looks at the boy, but for the first few seconds he doesn't really <em>see</em> him: he looks fazed, like drunk or high. He makes an effort to focus on Timmy and when he finally acknowledge his presence, he smiles.</p><p>“Armie please, talk to me, say something!” Timmy is still trying to wake him up.</p><p>“I'm ok” he finally manages to reply, putting his hands on Timmy's forearms, squeezing steadily. “I just... I received a news that has upset me, that's it”.</p><p>They look at each other for some seconds more, then Timmy speaks again:</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry. I'm here if you feel the need to talk to someone, ok?” he offers, and Armie glances at him with fondness. He exhales deeply.</p><p>“I've just known that a friend of mine from school is dead” he simply states. Timmy doesn't know what to say, or do. Should he say he's sorry for his loss? Should he hug him? Would it be uncomfortable, since their past? He is always so awkward in these kind of situations... At the end he decides to just take Armie's hands in his ones, to make him feel that he is there, for him, if he needs to talk. Armie is grateful.</p><p>“He was my age, you know? A huge fan of sports, never smoked, quit drinking when he finished college and started working, healthy lifestyle... yesterday night he just went to bed and never woke up again” Armie tells, staring at the emptiness in front of him, letting a tear travel along his cheek and disappear under his jaw. Timmy feels his stomach sink, and he is aware of being basically useless in a moment like that, but still tries to reassure him:</p><p>“These things happen all the time, and we can't do anything to avoid or foresee them, unfortunately” he dries the tear on Armie's cheek with his fingers, and the man leans into the gentle touch. His eyes are shining bright, and not just because he was crying.</p><p>“These kind of news make you think about life: choices you made, people you know... life is too short to give up something you really want” he says, leaning forward and closing the distance between the two of them.</p><p>And then he kisses Timmy. He <em>kisses him. </em></p><p>And it's not a peck; it's not a sloppy, lazy teenage-style kiss. This is the Kiss of a Lifetime, with open mouths and wrestling tongues and greedy lips and hands cupping cheeks. And who needs to breathe, anyway?</p><p>They seem to lose the sense of time and space, lying on the cold floor, under the buzzing lights; Armie's arms holding Timmy so tight that they look like a giant creature with four legs and two glued heads. The younger man is internally screaming: <em>Fucking finally! </em>This is everything he really wanted; he had been dreaming of it since the day of his interview. It's like in the fairytales: a kiss and they lived happily ever after...</p><p>But of course life is <em>not</em> a fairytale, so just when Armie was about to slip his hand in Timmy's pants, the boy's phone rings. Armie grunts in frustration.</p><p>“Let it ring” he huffs and his voice is husky with arousal and impatience. Timmy obeys, and the phone goes silent, but only for like, three seconds, then starts ringing again. It could be important. Timmy has to take the call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” he pants, trying to control his breath.</p><p>“Tim? I need you, please” Virginia's voice is strangely weak and trembling, and she is sobbing loudly, but what sends Timmy's alarm off is the fact that she called him <em>Tim </em>and not with one of his pet-names. She must be really in danger.</p><p>“Where are you?” he asks, looking at Armie, who is confused and annoyed.</p><p>“In the bathroom at the fourth floor. Please, be quick” she says. Timmy stands up and apologizes with Armie:</p><p>“Sorry, I need to go. Will you be ok?”. The older man closes his eyes, then nods.</p><p>“I think there is a lot to talk here” Armie suggests, smiling. Timmy chuckles, then leaves the room and runs towards the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom has three stalls, but only one is locked.</p><p>“Vi? Are you in there?” Timmy calls for his friend, his heart racing. Too many emotions today and it's not even twelve o'clock!</p><p>“Yes” she says, weakly, but doesn't open the door.</p><p>“Are you still sick because of the salmon?” the boy enquires, “We should suit that shitty restaurant, they could kill someone!”. He waits for one of Virginia's typical witty replies, but it never comes. Instead, the girl slides something under the door, and Timmy collects the item from the floor: a white little stick, with a blue cap and a tiny window on one side; inside the window, two tiny vertical pink lines.</p><p>
  <em>Pregnant.</em>
</p><p>Timmy stops breathing for a few moments, then his jaw almost falls.</p><p>“Oh, shit!” he screams, eyes wide, “Shiiiiiiit shit shit shit shit!!”</p><p>“I wish it was just shit!” Virginia cries out from behind the door, “I would rather eat rotten salmon for the rest of my life and then shit my bloody guts out!”</p><p>Timmy can't help himself but laugh and knock at the door.</p><p>“Please, love, come out so I can hug you” he says, and after some seconds, she obeys. Her eyes are circled with melted eyeliner, her make-up is completely ruined and her hair is a mess. She literally throws herself into Timmy's embrace.</p><p>“This is a disaster, puppy” she whines, words muffled into the boy's sweater, “I'm not ready to be a mother, I can barely take care of myself!”</p><p>Timmy gently cups her cheeks with his hands, then takes a tissue out of his pocket and tries to clean her face, softly removing the dripping eyeliner from her cheekbones.</p><p>“That's not true” he says, “You always take care of others before yourself” he kisses her nose, “And where would <em>I</em> be now, if you weren't taking care of me every day?”</p><p>She pouts: “That's different, you are a full grown-up man”</p><p>The boy giggles. “Am I? Who brings me chicken soup when I'm sick? Who showed me all the best restaurants and cafe' when I first moved here from New York? Oh and remember last year, when I sprained my wrist and you cut my steak in little pieces and fed me?” he asks her, laughing at the memory. They made quite a scandal in that fancy place that day.</p><p>Virginia chuckles, then sighs.</p><p>“I don't know what to do” she confesses, and Timmy frowns.</p><p>“Did you tell Nick? What did he say?” he asks (of course, Timmy is the only other person in the entire planet who knows about Virginia and Nick's affair).</p><p>“I literally just discovered it. I called you because you were the first person I wanted to tell about it” she says and Timmy hugs her tighter. God, he loves this woman.</p><p>“I'm not sure Nick should be a father, not now anyway” Virginia tells Timmy, “He seems so strong and calm and focused, but sometimes he is just so immature and silly! He cried when we watched <em>Forrest Gump, </em>for fuck's sake!” she laughs and shakes her head, “And did you know he has a room in his apartment which is only there to storage all his stupid gadgets of <em>Star Trek</em>?”</p><p>Timmy looks at her gravely. “These are <em>not</em> reasons for not being a good father, and you know it” he tries to talk some sense into her, smiling fondly. “I think you should tell him before you take any decision, but whatever choice you'll make, I'll be by your side, always” he promises, and Virginia feels the surge of tears. “If you decide you want to have an abortion, I will escort you to the clinic, and I won't try to change your mind or judge you. Your body, your choice” he states, his voice steady and reassuring, “And if you decide you want to raise this child alone, well... we will raise them together!” Timmy straightens his spine and shoulders and Virginia laughs through tears, “We will move together in a big house with huge windows, a garden and a swing. We can have a dog, too, if you want. And I will find a second job to make sure you and the baby have everything you need”</p><p>“Oh my God, puppy!” she fasten her arms around Timmy's neck and hugs him, “Are you trying to kill this old, pregnant lady with your sweetness?!”</p><p>They both laugh, leaning on each other for another while. Then Virginia sighs dramatically and says:</p><p>“Good, I gotta go tell Nick he is not the only spoiled, whining brat in my life anymore”</p><p>Timmy watches her enter the elevator, thinking how much he wanted to tell Virginia that Armie kissed him, but maybe this wasn't the right moment.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*not yet :) you'll have to wait next chapter, which is titled "A hell of a dinner", just so you know what to expect!! xD xD xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A hell of a dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do you know when everything in life goes easy and smooth and exactly the way you had planned it? Great, because it's the opposite of what is happening in this chapter.<br/>Truths revealed, hearts breaking, tension raising, and a little surprise in the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I had promised a new chapter by saturday, right? It's still saturday, somewhere in the world...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: a hell of a dinner</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Click, click, click</em>
</p><p>The noise of her Louboutin announce Virginia's arrival into the hall of the Sales department. Becca, Nick's assistant, smiles at her when she sees her coming closer to the reception desk.</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Vanacore” the young girl greets her.</p><p>“Hello, Becca. Is the idiot in his office? I need to see him immediately” Virginia tries to stretch the most genuine smile she can, but her eyes betray her nervousness.</p><p>The girl chuckles: “Yes, Mr Delli Santi is in his office, Miss. I'll tell him you're here”. She stands up and goes into Nick's office. He is on the phone, but still gives the girl his attention, putting an hand to cover the receiver.</p><p>“Virginia is here, sir” Becca says, blushing. Maybe Timmy is not the only one who knows about them, after all, and anyway, is not like they have been very discreet in front of the young assistant. Luckily, she can totally be trusted (especially if she desires to keep her job). Nick smiles broadly and says, purposely aloud: “Who? Oh yeah, tell her I'm busy”. He winks at Becca, who tries to not burst in laugh.</p><p>“<em>I heard you, asshole!!!” </em>Virginia shouts from the other side of the door, and this time Becca laughs, followed by Nick.</p><p>“I can't see you now” he yells “I'm in the middle of something with Cate Blanchett”</p><p>“<em>Oh yeah, as if a Goddess like her would ever waste her time with you!” </em>Virginia replies, and Nick makes a scandalized face, then he gestures to Becca to let her come in.</p><p>Virginia enters Nick's office and closes the door behind her back; he walks around his desk and opens his arms, grinning widely.</p><p>“Oh, that's the only Goddess I would like to see!” he says while hugging her tightly. Virginia sighs in his embrace, hoping that it won't be their last one. Nick lets her go, but not completely, just an inch or two, to allow him to look across her face and notice something is wrong. He asks what's going on, and the girl decides to get straight to the point:</p><p>“Do you remember some weeks ago, my birthday, when we got shitfaced and had sex and you were so wasted you couldn't even manage to open the condoms' box and I told you I already had my ovulation that month so condoms were <em>not so</em> necessary?” she spits it out in one breath, “Well, turns out they <em>were</em> a little necessary, after all” she confesses. Then, she takes Nick's hand and puts it on her belly, looking in his eyes and waiting for his reaction.</p><p>After a few seconds of total confusion, Nick seems to focus back on the real world, but the only thing he can manage to reply is: “Oh”.</p><p>“Sorry, I know we didn't even start to talk about this, but...” Virginia tries to say something rational, maybe without crying. She cried enough in the bathroom earlier. Nick keeps being silent, and she takes his face in her palms. “I swear, I didn't do it on purpose, my love. I would never, ever do something so cruel to you” she promises, because it's true. Growing up in a little town, she witnessed too many girls getting pregnant <em>by mistake </em>and then getting stuck in an unhappy marriage, just because they were taught that was their only destiny as women. She had promised to herself she would have never took that path. But life sometimes doesn't care about what we planned ahead, so there she is, pregnant by mistake, waiting for the man she loves to show a reaction, a distress, an emotion. Anything.</p><p>They stay like this, staring at each other for several minutes, motionless. Until Nick takes back his hand and asks:</p><p>“What are you going to do?” He doesn't look in her eyes anymore, and Virginia feels like someone has just spilled a bucket full of ice on her. Her stomach sinks and she feels like her knees are going to give up.</p><p>“What am <em>I</em> going to do, Nick?!?” she bursts out, trying to keep her voice low enough not to make the whole building hear her rage. “Seriously?! Can I kindly remind you that<em> you</em> put the stuffing in this turkey? And now you ask <em>me</em> what am I going to do?!” She is furious, her cheeks red just like the sole of her shoes.</p><p>Nick shakes his head and opens his arms in defeat: “I don't know, Vi, I don't even know what to think, honestly! I'm sorry, I just... I need a moment to process the news. It's not like something we planned, or talked about! And anyway” he says, and his voice sounds colder now, “didn't you say many times that you didn't want any children? That you couldn't see yourself being a mother?” he reminds her. Virginia is going to strangle him.</p><p>“Yeah, well, guess what? I say a lot of bullshit every day! But this is real, this is happening, and I'm only asking you for a little support” she states, her voice almost cracking under the upcoming tears. Nick shrugs.</p><p>“You have my support, Vi, you know that! I will accept any decision you will take, I promise. I will respect your choice. I will pay for the entire bill if you decide to have an... an...” he stutters nervously.</p><p>“An <em>abortion</em>!” Virginia shouts then, losing her patience, not caring about being heard anymore. “You can't even say it loud, for fuck's sake!”, she looks at him with her jaw clenched and her eyes throwing flames, and if a gaze could kill, it would definitely be that one. “Well you know what? Go fuck yourself, Nick, because it's totally assured that I'm not going to do it anymore. <em>Ever!</em>” and before the man can understand what's going on, she storms out of the office, slamming the door so hard that a couple of books fall down from a shelf. She runs towards the elevator without even look at Becca: she would be too embarrassed to hold the girl's gaze right now. This has been the most pathetic, humiliating, low moment of her entire life. She thought she was a strong, tough woman who doesn't need the love of a man to feel herself complete, to have a meaning in her life. But the truth is that there was a tiny, neglected cell in her brain which secretly hoped that Nick would have been delighted with the idea of them being a family; hoped for a brief moment that he would have dropped on his knee and asked her to marry him. And she would have said yes. Oh she would have screamed <em>yes </em>from the top of her lungs. Yes yes yes... a thousand times yes. Fuck the office, fuck Armie and fuck his stupid <em>bonk ban</em>! Instead, she was running towards the elevator: pregnant, desperate, alone.</p><p>
  <em>Click, click, click...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The night before going back to the Hawaii, Mr Momoa had planned a dinner with all the people who were in the room when the contract was signed (well, except for the lawyers, which as lawyers probably fed themselves with virgins' blood and slept in coffins). He had sent formal invitation cards to his guests, in a lovely fine white paper, with a red wax seal on one side of the envelope and a golden frame on the card. He had chosen the most famous, expensive restaurant of the city, with three <em>Michelin</em> stars and a waiting list of months. Luckily, a good fat bunch of money can skip any list, apparently, so they got a table for sunday night at seven pm.</p><p>Jason is very excited about the incoming event, not for being particularly eager to meet the people of the <em>White Lion Inc.</em> again, but because Timmy has promised to give him an answer to his question (about moving on his island and work with him) after the dinner. He wears his green silk suit feeling a little constricted, and after about twenty-seven attempts to make a proper tie, he gives up the tie and lets his shirt loosely open on his chest. He has rented a limousine, which picks him up at quarter to seven, and then goes to Timmy's apartment to pick him up. Timmy is wearing a blue suit and a white shirt, no tie either. They look at each other and laugh at their own inability to manage a simple tie.</p><p>Jason takes Timmy's chin between his thumb and forefinger and kisses him sweetly when he jumps into the back of the limo.</p><p>“Ehi, little prince” he says, soft and low.</p><p>“Ehi, big warrior” the boy replies, smiling. He is very nervous about the after dinner, because if he has to be honest, he is not ready to give the man an answer yet. But still, he promised he would have done it, so he has to. The limo goes smoothly from Timmy's block to the restaurant in a few minutes: it's a beautiful night, dry and warm, and the city streets are full of people and cars and lights.</p><p> </p><p>When the pair enters the restaurant, an handsome young man greets them and then walks them to their table, where some of the other guests are already waiting: Tyler and Ash, the other two CEOs of the company, with their wives sit next to them; Nick, alone, already at his third (or tenth) scotch, on his face the same smart expression of the deer who watches the truck approach and doesn't know what the fuck is going on. Timmy throws him a glance of pure, unapologetic hate. Of course he knows what happened in the man's office some days before, he was the one who had to collect the pieces of Virginia's heart when she got back downstairs and locked herself into the bathroom again. It's not even sure she will show up at the dinner at all: she never replied to the <em>RSVP</em>, but Timmy suggested to keep a spot at the table for her anyway. He hopes she will come, because he will need her tonight. Being sit at the same table with Jason and Armie, after the latter showed up in his apartment and played <em>Othello</em>, and then kissed him in the copying machines' room (and what a kiss!), while Jason was still waiting for an answer that would completely change their lives... Timmy doesn't know if he can cope with all this mess without Virginia being there with him. He doesn't think he is strong enough. Armie is also still missing, Timmy has noticed it the very moment they entered the restaurant: he could feel his absence, physically feel it, like a coldness in his limbs and soul.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy and Jason sit at the table, next to each other, and start chatting with the other guests; the boy keeps peering at the main door, but he is not sure about who he is hoping to see enter the restaurant, his best friend or the man he... well, his boss. A few minutes after seven, finally, a stunning Virginia makes her diva entrance in the room, a long lavender organdy dress which leaves nothing to the imagination, loose hair on her naked shoulders, spike heels, and her iconic red lipstick. She walks to the table and goes straight to Timmy, completely ignoring Nick, whose face has suddenly become pale like a sheet. Timmy stands up and hugs her, telling her how amazing she looks tonight. She sits next to him, so now Timmy is sit between her and Jason. There is only one person missing now, and Timmy's stomach sinks at the very thought that Armie will not join them. The waiter approaches the table and politely asks:</p><p>“Are our guests ready to read the menu?”</p><p>Jason says they are, and the waiter starts to deliver the menus to each of the guests around the table. They start to discuss what to eat, but Timmy can't even read the words written on the pamphlet, his brain is totally frozen. He feels like he could cry right now, but still tries to act cool and listen to the other people's suggestions about what to order. The waiter writes the orders on an electronic notepad, then disappears through the room. The conversation flows nice and easy, even if is clear that two of the guests are on a warpath: Virginia glances at Nick like she could shoot darts from her eyes, and he peeks on her awkwardly, looking like a child who's been scolded and grounded by his parents, but still has to attend dinner with them.</p><p>In the corner of the dining room there is a white grand piano and a singer (a young lady with dark skin and a sequined red dress) is starting singing a song by Etta James. All the people in the restaurant are looking at her in awe, and at the end of the song there is a spontaneous applause.</p><p> </p><p>Tyler asks Jason what he is going to do once he goes back to his island, and Jason turns his head towards Timmy, smiling fondly:</p><p>“Well, with a little bit of luck I won't go back alone this time!” he says, his voice and eyes full of unconcealed hope. He leans towards the boy, their shoulders touching.</p><p>“Sorry I'm late” a cold, dead male voice comes from behind them and when they turn around, Armie is there, motionless, staring at the pair with icy eyes. He is wearing a burgundy suit, his face carefully shaved, his hair short and tidy; he is utterly gorgeous, as usual.</p><p>Timmy expects the floor to open under himself and swallow him whole, chair and everything. He looks at Armie and wants to say something, wants to do something, wants to stop the time, wants to scream, wants to just run away. Armie ignores him and greets the other guests, then sits down next to Nick, and the fact that the two men are now sit perfectly specular to the two people who just broke their hearts is almost comical.</p><p>The waiter takes Armie's order and then the food starts to come to the table. There is a very weird, awkward atmosphere around the group of people: four of them have secrets going on, the other five are totally unaware of them and there is a tiny, uninvited guest who's giving Virginia a very hard time.</p><p>“You ok?” Timmy asks her when she puts a hand on her belly.</p><p>“Me ok” she whispers, grateful, squeezing the boy's forearm slightly. Nick is looking at her with anxiety, but she pretends she didn't notice it. He has no right to be concerned about her health, not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Armie is looking at Timmy, too, but his face shows a very different emotion: he is shocked, disappointed, surprised, upset, confused. Just a few days ago he kissed Timmy, and the boy kissed him back, he responded to the kiss with the same passion and desperation of Armie's kiss, he enjoyed it, for fuck's sake! And now what's this bullshit about leaving with that scumbag of Momoa? Was the man just kidding? Was he serious? When did they decide about it? And why couldn't Timmy be honest for once and tell Armie about it? Armie could wait until the end of the dinner, or a better moment to enquire, but the doubt (and the pain) is literally killing him, so he asks, all of a sudden:</p><p>“Is there something I should know?” and his voice has never been colder.</p><p>All the other guests look at him, included Timmy who is now pale and confused. Jason steps up and replies:</p><p>“Nothing that concerns you, Mr Hammer” he asserts, but there is no threat in his voice, since he seems totally oblivious about the dynamics between his boyfriend and his boss. Or at least is what Timmy hopes. Armie nods but he doesn't look persuaded. The guests keep talking while the second course reaches the table. When the desserts are delivered, Armie excuses himself and leaves the table. Timmy wonders if it would be a good or a very stupid idea to follow him and try to talk to him, to explain to him, to make him understand the situation. To apologize, maybe. To beg, if he has to. He was so nervous during the dinner that he barely touched his food. Jason takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, asking him if everything is alright: Timmy is just about to open his mouth and answer when they hear the whistle of a microphone being turned on and someone coughing in it.</p><p>“Uhm... sorry to interrupt your meals” a deep, masculine voice says. Timmy freezes. “I'm not a skilled musician or a singer, but I really need to say something to someone and to do it I need a little help because, guess what? I'm not a skilled talker, either”. The crowd laughs, there are some applauses here and there, then silence.</p><p>Armie's hands start skimming the keys on the piano and the unmistakable notes of a song fill the air:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's a little bit funny<br/>This feeling inside<br/>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br/>I don't have much money, but boy if I did<br/>I'd buy a big house where we both could live</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I was a sculptor,<br/>But then again, no<br/>Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show<br/>I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do<br/>My gift is my song, and this one's for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you can tell everybody<br/>This is your song<br/>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br/>I hope you don't mind<br/>I hope you don't mind<br/>That I put down in words<br/>How wonderful life is while you're in the world</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So excuse me forgetting<br/>But these things I do<br/>You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue<br/>Anyway the thing is, what I really mean<br/>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And you can tell everybody<br/>This is your song<br/>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br/>I hope you don't mind<br/>I hope you don't mind<br/>That I put down in words<br/>How wonderful life is while you're in the world</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back at the table, Tyler and Ash are laughing, thinking they will have material to make fun of Armie for decades, while their wives are looking at the man on the piano with tears in their eyes, feeling jealous because that's definitely the last thing their husbands would do for them; Virginia is sobbing, a hand on her mouth, her eyeliner making black stripes on her cheeks, because that's definitely the most romantic thing she has ever witnessed (and the pregnancy's hormones are not helping, too); Nick is staring at Virginia as she was the most precious creature ever, realizing only in that moment how much he loves her and what an asshole he was a few days earlier.</p><p>Jason has kept looking from Armie to Timmy and back for the whole song with an impassive face, but now he seems really pissed off: fists closed tightly on the table, frowning deeply, his body almost vibrating with anger while seeing for the first time the truth which has been in front of his eyes for weeks (and the fact that Armie has never stopped staring at Timmy while singing has made the harsh reality even more explicit).</p><p>And Timmy... well, he is in the hyperuranium right now; he's in another universe, far from there; he has gone to heaven and back. His heart has probably stopped beating at the first notes, but who cares? Surely he doesn't. Who needs a functioning heart when you have the most beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful man singing a love song for you in front of a room full of people? He is staring back at Armie with shining eyes and a smile from ear to ear. He doesn't even acknowledge the other clients of the restaurant giving Armie the loudest applause, and Armie coming back to the table, greeted by his friends. He doesn't even acknowledge Jason getting up from his chair and standing in front of Armie with a less than friendly attitude.</p><p>“What was this ridiculous shit show about?” he asks the blonde man. Timmy gets up too, panic already wrapping him like a blanket.</p><p>“Nothing that concerns you, Mr Momoa” Armie smirks, sarcastic. Feeling the raising tension, the other three men at the table stand up, ready to defend their friend.</p><p>“It concerns me when someone else is aiming at something that belongs to <em>me</em>” Jason huffs, his voice now husky and threatening, looking up and down at Armie like he was nothing but a cockroach to crush. Something in that statement unleashes Armie's outrage:</p><p>“He is not a thing, and he is not yours” he says steadily.</p><p>But maybe it's because he is leaving his emotions riding free, finally; maybe is the excitement of the song revealing the truth of his deepest feelings; maybe is the sparkle in Timmy's eyes while looking at him singing for the boy... Armie doesn't know exactly why, but his arm suddenly raises and his fist jerks forward, aiming at Momoa's face but missing him for a good inch.</p><p>And from that moment, it's like Armie is watching the scene of a movie in slow-motion: his own arm falling down; Jason clenching his jaw and surging forward; Nick stepping up in front of Armie to protect him; Jason's fist reaching Nick's cheekbone and sending him to the floor; people screaming all around; Virginia in shock, falling on her knees next to Nick, taking his face in her hands and calling him <em>My love</em>; Timmy shoving Jason aside, shouting something in his face and then storming out of the restaurant; the waiter asking if they need an ambulance... when Armie wakes up from his trance, there is only chaos around him, and Timmy is gone. Jason is already running after him. Armie goes out too, to the street, looking everywhere, searching for Timmy, but he can't find him. He is desperate, that's not how he had planned things to go tonight: he had planned to tell Timmy the truth about his feelings for him, maybe after the dinner, in private; but hearing Momoa say those words had thrown him into panic, and he had to quickly think about something more theatrical to show the boy how deep and truthful his love for him was. But he had ended up ruining everything.</p><p> </p><p>Armie searches for Timmy in any place he thinks the boy could be: the office, the mexican restaurant, the park, the mall, even the laundromat where he knows Timmy makes his laundry every thursday (and <em>how</em> he knows things like that is a total mystery even for Armie himself). Timmy is nowhere to be found. Armie is about to give up and going home, when he decides to try the last, desperate move: he drives to the boy's apartment and runs up the stairs two by two, knocking at the door with no air in his lungs and his heart in his throat. Unexpectedly, the door opens and Timmy shows up; he's wearing his pajama pants and a white t-shirt, his hair is wet (he probably took a shower) and his eyes are awfully red-rimmed. He looks like he just hit the rock bottom.</p><p>“Timmy, please, listen to me, just for a minute” Armie begs. The younger man moves aside in silence, meaning for the older one to go inside. Armie obeys. “Where is Momoa?” he can't help himself but ask.</p><p>“He came here earlier. We talked” Timmy says in a faint voice, sounding almost lifeless, “I told him I'm not going with him. He left. It's over” he confesses, and a tiny part of Armie screams with joy at the news.</p><p>“Timmy, I really didn't mean... I wanted... I was trying to...” Armie stutters, but Timmy stops him. Now is his turn to speak:</p><p>“I don't care, Armie. I don't care what <em>you </em>mean or want, and you know why? Because you are the most selfish, self-centered, immature asshole I've ever met!” Timmy yells at the man, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. “First you say to me that there will never be anything between us, and I'm like: ok, he just doesn't like me, I can handle it! Then you kiss me... because <em>you</em> kissed <em>me</em>, Armie! And then you start a fight with a man in front of a whole crowd and don't even care about your best friend taking a punch to protect you!” Timmy doesn't know why, but seeing Nick stepping up and having his face probably ruined forever in order to protect Armie has overwhelmed him more than anything else. He needs to call Virginia as soon as possible. “You don't see anything beyond your own nose, Armie! You didn't even realize that Nick and Virginia have been in a relationship for the last two years and now she's pregnant and he won't even do the honorable thing and marry her and she's planning to do something she will regret for the rest of her life!”, he says the last sentence all in one breath, so now his face is red like a pepper. Armie would think he is adorable like this, if he wasn't totally in shock about the news the boy has just thrown at him.</p><p>“What?” Armie whispers, then smiles broadly, “A baby? But this is amazing! Nick has always said he wanted at least eight children” the man laughs remembering their conversations about the future when they were in college together.</p><p>Timmy frowns: “I don't understand, so why he wasn't happy when Virginia told him?”</p><p>“I don't know, maybe he was just scared” Armie shrugs, “I can fix it, though. I will talk to him, I will make him change his mind” he says while frantically reaching for his pocket and taking out his phone (the personal phone, not the job one). He finds Nick's contact and press the green button, starting the call.</p><p>“<em>Armie, you fucking idiot!!!</em>” Virginia's voice on the other side of the line is so high pitched that it makes the walls of the apartment shake.</p><p>“Vi, please, calm down and tell me where you are” Armie begs her.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Armie and Timmy are at the hospital: apparently, the waiter had called the ambulance for real after the fight, and it was the best decision, because Nick had a concussion and a deep fracture on the cheekbone, both caused by the punch. He lost a lot of blood, since he was drunk and alcohol is not exactly a blessing for the blood clotting. They ask at the reception and the nurse send them on the fourth floor, room 78. Armie knocks at the door and then pushes it open: Nick is lying down on the bed, awake, his face half wrapped into white bandages, and Virginia is spread out on him, cuddling him, his arms around her. They don't even bother to move when Armie enters the room. Fuck him.</p><p>“Ehi, how are you?” Timmy asks, but he isn't sure if the question is for the man or the woman on the bed. Anyway, Virginia replies for both of them:</p><p>“Not too bad, luckily. The eye is still functioning and the blood pressure is fine now” she smiles, looking at the man she loves, “but the stitches will leave a little scar, so he won't be so painfully handsome anymore” she jokes and Nick grunts. “Well, good for me, I won't need to be so jealous all the time anymore!” Virginia giggles and Nick rolls his eye (the one which is not covered in bandages).</p><p>Armie approaches the bed, feeling guilty and stupid. He takes Nick's hand in his own and squeezes gently: they don't need any words, they just look at each other and they perfectly know what the other one is thinking. They are soldiers, comrades, best friends. They are brothers.</p><p> </p><p>After everything has been explained and forgiven, they laugh about the craziness of the situation. Virginia hugs Timmy, then frowns.</p><p>“How should we call you now?” she asks, and both Timmy and Armie look confused. She sighs “You know, how do we call your <em>ship</em>?” she explains, as if it was the most basic thing in the world. Armie shakes his head and Timmy giggles.</p><p>“I don't know. How do you call yourself and Nick?”</p><p>Virginia straights her spine with pride: “Well, it's easy: <em>Vick</em>!”</p><p>“Oh my God, seriously?” Armie whines, turning towards his best friend; Nick shrugs, already resigned.</p><p>“Uhm... let me think...” Virginia pinches her chin, lost in thoughts for some minutes, “What about <em>Tarmie</em>?” she chirps, excited.</p><p>“It sounds like a gel for the hemorrhoids” Armie states dryly. Timmy and Nick burst in laugh.</p><p>“Ew, gross!” the girl winces. “Ok, let's try with the surnames: Chalamet plus Hammer... <em>Chammer</em>!!” she claps her hands, congratulating to herself for being so smart.</p><p>“Why don't you just kill me?” Armie slaps his hand on his face, desperate, while Timmy is pretty amused by the matter. Suddenly, Nick seems to become aware of the conversation for the first time so far.</p><p>“Why not <em>Charmie</em>?” he suggests, and for a long moment the room goes silent, as if anyone was pondering about that for real. Then, Virginia squeaks:</p><p>“Oh my God this is perfect!!” she hugs Nick so tight she could have broken some spare bone. “I knew there was a reason why I love you so much” she says and kisses him very carefully since his face is still aching.</p><p>“I can't believe you'll still be my best friend after this” Armie chuckles and looks at Timmy, “Ok pretty boy, time to take you home” he grabs their jackets from the hanger and opens the door, deliberately ignoring the whistles and howls coming from Nick and Virginia. <em>A real pair made in heaven, those two idiots</em>, Armie thinks, laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the little surprise at the end! It's a little Christmas present from me to this wonderful fandom :) Be ready because the next chapter is basically only an excuse for smut, smut and more smut!! We had the boss, now we will have the benefits!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Armie with benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's midnight, and we all know what it means for Charmie, don't we? ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT! What else should I say? Eight pages of smut, smut and more smut, because we freaking deserve it!!! So ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Armie with benefits</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Saturday</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Midnight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Armie parks his car in front of Timmy's apartment. The two men stay silent and still for a while, awkwardly looking out of the windows, their faces enlightened by the streetlamp a couple of foots further. It's midnight, but none of them is tired at all: after all the emotions of the night, the adrenaline flows in their veins and the spare energy makes them both nervous and restless. Timmy's left knee bounces quickly; Armie's fingers tap on the steering wheel. From time to time, they sigh, look at each other, smile, go back to look at the street.</p><p>Finally, Timmy speaks: “Do you want to come over to see my collection of bad decisions and regrets?”</p><p>Armie chuckles: “You're too young to have such a thing”</p><p>“Oh, don't underestimate my ability to screw up my life on a weekly basis” Timmy says, smiling but also being serious. Armie bursts in a spontaneous, freeing laugh and for the first time Timmy notices the man's fangs, which would be funny and a little ridiculous on anybody else, but not on Armie: everything in Armie is perfect and beautiful and lovable. Even his flows. Timmy realizes he is staring at Armie's mouth and looks down, blushing. Armie takes his chin between his thumb and forefinger and makes a fake-annoyed face.</p><p>“Can you stop it?”</p><p>“Stop what?” Timmy is confused.</p><p>“Stop being so adorable for, like, five minutes?” Armie asks, faking exasperation, but his voice is sweet and calm. Timmy smiles and frowns.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“<em>Whawt?</em>” Armie mirrors him.</p><p>“Stop it!” Timmy laughs.</p><p>“<em>Stawp eeeet!</em>” Armie repeats with a nasal voice, and Timmy laughs harder.</p><p>“Oh, great, so you're a parrot now” the boy rolls his eyes. Armie's gaze becomes soft and his eyes spark with tenderness, warmth and something else, something Timmy can't figure out, yet. The man smirks.</p><p>“So why don't you just shut up and kiss me?” he suggests, and Timmy is more than happy to comply: he leans forward and closes his eyes, aiming for Armie's lips but ending up landing on his chin. He opens his eyes at the feeling of the stubble.</p><p>“Oh, shit, sorry” the boy says. Armie grins.</p><p>“You know, the first time we were in this car together, I thought you were about to kiss me” he tells, “But you had other plans, apparently”, the man winks.</p><p>Timmy's eyes widen and he covers his face with his hands.</p><p>“Oh my God, why are you doing this to me?” he whines, and Armie laughs softly, then takes the boy's hands in his own and uncovers his beautiful features.</p><p>“I'm glad you did that bold move that night, because it started a domino effect that brought us here” Armie confesses, kissing Timmy's fingers one by one. The younger man feels his heart beating like a crazy drum; he wants to pinch himself to make sure this isn't a dream, or a fantasy, but it's true. Armie talks again: “There are so many things I would like to say to you, things I've never said to anyone else. Things I never thought I'd say to anyone, ever, because I never met someone special enough, someone who was worth saying those things. But you are, Tim: you are special, you are worthy. And I...” he seems unsure for a moment, scared of pushing himself too far; his eyes dig into Timmy's, searching for fear, or regret, yet finding nothing else but hope and longing. He takes a deep breath and finally says: “I love you” and it's like suddenly everything makes sense. The world makes sense; his life so far makes sense; even all those stupid love songs make sense now! Armie wants to climb on the roof of the highest building and scream from the top of his lungs that <em>yes, he loves Timoth</em><em>é</em><em>e</em>, even if he is so much younger than him, and he eats too many Oreos and his musical tastes are still a mystery to Armie, but nevertheless, he loves him. He worships him. And the desire to make love to him is almost killing him. It's a sweet torture, though.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy stares at the man in front of him, trying to process what he just said. <em>The three magic words</em>. He said that, he really said that. Oh shit, did he really say that?!? Timmy is internally freaking out, but from the outside he appears calm and chill. He opens his mouth, moves it, but nothing escapes, not a sound. He looks like a fish. He feels stupid, feels like he is disappointing Armie. He should say the words, too, right? That's how it works: someone says <em>I love you, </em>the other one replies <em>I love you too, </em>or <em>Me too. </em>It shouldn't be so difficult. Just don't say stupid things like <em>Thank you </em>or <em>Yes, I know, </em>it would be very indelicate. It's easy, isn't it? Just say it. Say. The. Damn. Thing.</p><p>Nothing. Timmy's brain is completely dead.</p><p> </p><p>Armie realizes he fucked up. He releases Timmy's hands and gets defensive:</p><p>“Sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't... I shouldn't...” he rambles, regretting everything. He scared Timmy, and now he probably lost him for good. His heart sinks into his stomach when he sees the boy moving and unlocking his seat belt: he's going to leave the car and never talk to Armie anymore. That's it, that's how it ends. Armie feels like he ruined the only beautiful thing in his life. Why couldn't he just keep his damn mouth shut? Why did he say those things? Why why why...</p><p>Suddenly Timmy is all over him: his legs trapping Armie's thighs; his arms around Armie's neck; his lips on Armie's cheek and nose and chin and other cheek and forehead and eyelid and other eyelid and nose again and finally on his lips. Their mouths open instantly, their tongues wrestling frantically, their hands skimming each other's skin like the end of the world was falling down on them every minute now. Timmy's eyes are closed, but Armie keeps his own ones open the whole time, because he doesn't want to miss any tiny detail of Tim's face: his eyelashes, his freckles, the corners of his lips. The car is dark, but he can see enough, though. He has all the time to discover the rest.</p><p>Timmy interrupts the kiss, panting hard.</p><p>“I love you too, you dummy!” he yells and punches Armie's shoulder. “I've been loving you in silence for four years! And now I'm going to die if you don't take me to bed and make love to me all night” he begs, eyes shining like emeralds in the shadow. Armie is breathless, and not only because of the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Two pairs of shoes are scattered right behind the entrance door. A few inches further, a burgundy jacket; next to it, another one, but smaller and blue. On the floor of the small living room, two white shirts and several buttons spread all around like marbles. Going further towards the bedroom, a pair of blue trousers; a sock patterned with lemons; another sock, but black; a pair of grey briefs. Beyond the bedroom's door, a burgundy pair of trousers and light-blue boxers. Under the bed, the other black sock. On the bed, two men, naked except for a lonely, lemon patterned sock which has been long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy is already moaning under Armie's sweet attack: the man is mercilessly kissing and biting all over the boy's neck (a truly remarkable neck, long and thick and solid, smooth skin, a prominent Adam's apple, freckles).</p><p>“I've always suspected you were a vampire” Timmy pants when Armie gives him a particularly savage bite on the side of his neck. He will have red marks for weeks. “You are too perfect to be human”. Armie laughs, then moves down, finds a tiny, pink nipple, bites that one too. Then goes back to Timmy's face, kisses him softly, slowly, painfully slowly...</p><p>“Armie” the boy whines, and in that one word there is everything he needs to say: <em>I'm going to explode if you don't touch me right now. </em></p><p>The blonde man gets the hint and immediately his hand travels from Timmy's arm to his chest, all over his smooth, hairless skin; down towards his stomach, down down down... until the hand literally collides with the boy's erection and immediately wraps it up, tightly but gently, starting stroking at a slow pace.</p><p>“Is this ok?” Armie asks.</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Do you want me to go faster?”</p><p>“Yes, please”</p><p>“Would you tell me if I do something you don't like?”</p><p>“Armie?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Stop talking”</p><p>Armie chuckles.</p><p>“Sorry, it's just... I'm nervous and I don't know your body, yet” he confesses, and suddenly he looks so young and lost that Timmy can't help himself but kiss him and hold him tighter.</p><p>“It's ok, Armie, just let yourself go” he whispers, trying to sooth the man. Armie looks into his eyes and sees love, trust, vulnerability, a kind of innocence that almost scares him.</p><p>“Oh, believe me, I really shouldn't let myself go” the man replies, an involuntary vicious grin on his face.</p><p>“Why?” Timmy asks, breathless, a sparkle darting into his eyes, “What would you do to me?”</p><p>“I would...” Armie keeps jerking him off, setting a rhythm of fast and slow, slipping his thumb along the head of his cock, using the precum as a natural lube to ease the friction. “I would...” his mind wanders in dark places, fantasizing about all the things he would do to Timmy: <em>I would use my leather belt to tie your wrists behind your back, then I would put you on your knees and feed you with my cock, fast and deep and tirelessly while I pull those perfect, soft curls of yours; I would press your face into the mattress, your ass in the air, and I would fuck into you so hard that we would both pass out; I would bring you on the edge of pleasure and then stop so many times until you cry and scream and beg me to make you come...</em></p><p>“Yes” Timmy cries out, panting and moaning, eyes closed, hands gripping the pillow at the sides of his head. Armie freezes: did he say those things loud? Shit, he didn't mean to. He doesn't want to scare Timmy. Maybe he's not into those kind of practices. Maybe he likes standard, <em>vanilla </em>sex, nothing too extreme. Armie wants to take things slowly, learning what the other man likes, first, and then, maybe, introduce him to something more elaborated. But not now: now is too soon. It's only their first time, after all.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” Timmy's voice brings Armie back on earth. “You'll kill me if you stop” he says, and Armie sighs with relief: he was just thinking, and Timmy was too busy riding his pleasure to even notice if Armie was talking, anyway. He kisses the young man's lips, his jaw, his collarbone, resuming his care, steady and confident, making Timmy moan louder and louder as his hand goes quicker, bringing him on the edge of his orgasm.</p><p>“Armie...” the boy calls, and Armie thinks that he never liked his own name so much; he wants to make Timmy say his name like this as many times as is physically possible for a human being.</p><p>“Open your eyes” Armie whispers, and Timmy immediately obeys: his pupils are dilated for the arousal, two green rings around them. Their foreheads touch and they stay like this, gaze into gaze, green into blue, breath into breath, until Armie says: “Come for me, my angel” and it's like those words let Timmy open the dam and release all the emotions he was holding back, trying to make that moment last as long as he could. He comes, moaning and mewling, his hot spunk coating his own stomach and Armie's fingers. He closes his eyes again, relishing into the feeling.</p><p>Armie is looking at him in awe, thinking that this was the most beautiful vision he's ever had; not even in his wildest fantasies Timmy had ever looked so utterly angelic, and yet totally sinful. He caresses his flushed cheeks with a loving, gente touch, and notices a tear forming in the corner of his eye. Armie panics.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” he asks, and Timmy raises his eyelids slowly.</p><p>“No, of course not” the boy murmurs, then smiles, “You would never hurt me, remember?” he says, reminding the man his statement the night he had stormed in his apartment, burning with jealousy. “It's just... I waited for this moment for so long, Armie” Timmy whispers, and Armie kisses him with passion.</p><p> </p><p>They are lying on the bed on their sides, face to face, arms around waists, legs intertwined. Armie is studying the constellation of Timmy's freckles on his left cheek, when the boy pushes him on his back and heads towards south. Armie laughs.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Timmy frowns. “It's your turn to come” he explains, shrugging.</p><p>“Oh, so you can finally kick me out?” the older man jokes. Timmy grins.</p><p>“Yes, indeed” he says and starts pecking Armie's chest, lightly scratching the skin with his fingertips, leaving the soft hairs tickle his palms.</p><p>“Do they bother you? The hairs, I mean. I can shave if you...” Armie is going to suggest something radical, but Timmy stops him right away.</p><p>“Don't you dare!” he shrieks, “I will be the only chicken breast in this relationship!” They both laugh. <em>Relationship</em>, such a nice word, such a pleasant sound.</p><p>Timmy keeps traveling down on Armie's body, kissing and licking on his way to the Promised Land; he wants to memorize every smell, every taste of Armie's different body parts, so he will be able to bring them back to his mind when they will be apart (Armie is often away for business trips, and anyway, it's not like they will spend every minute together. Probably from monday Armie will resume ignoring him in the office, pretending they don't have a relationship, all for the sake of his stupid <em>bonk ban</em>).</p><p>When Tim reaches Armie's cock, he is already hard like a stone: the boy licks his lips, touching gently, almost with devotion, like if it was a sacred item. But the truth is, he just wants to devour him. His tongue laps at the head, exploring the texture, feeling the taste, enjoying the warmth; then, he takes the head in his mouth, and his bottom teeth delicately graze at the frenulum. Armie grunts, a deep, low noise from the bottom of his chest. Timmy stops, worried that he hurt his lover, but when Armie keeps breathing with his eyes closed and a relaxed expression, Timmy sighs in relief and resumes his ministration. He generously licks along the shaft, then takes as much as he can into his mouth, and when Armie grunts again, and again, and again, Timmy realizes that these are the sounds he makes when he comes. The younger man giggles.</p><p>“Happy to see you're having fun down there” Armie states, sarcastic.</p><p>“I am, indeed. Can I try something?” Timmy asks shyly, wondering if the man would enjoy a little <em>extra. </em>Armie raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Will this <em>something</em> send me or both of us to the hospital?” he enquires, and Timmy laughs. Armie scratches his hairline, snorting. “Alright then, I guess I am physically unable to deny you anything” he says, faking annoyance, but there are fondness and love in his voice that he can't hide anymore. Timmy takes the man's cock back in his mouth, sucking greedily for a while, aroused by the sound of Armie's increasing grunts; then, he goes down to his balls, which are already stiff, and gives them the same treatment he was giving to the cock (he keeps stroking it with his hand, though, because he doesn't want it to feel neglected). He earns more grunts, so he knows he's doing a good job so far. That's when he becomes bolder and decides to add that little <em>extra</em> he was thinking about: with his free hand, he searches the crease of Armie's ass, looking for his hole, and when he finds it, he gently massages it with the tip of his middle finger, slowly but steadily.</p><p>More grunts. Good. Could he be even bolder? Yes, he could. He pushes his first knuckle inside Armie's ring of muscles, feeling the heat and softness there, his heart beating fast at the thought of his own cock inside Armie. <em>Soon</em>, he promises to himself. He experimentally moves the knuckle in and out once, twice, three times, always keeping stroking Armie's cock, and the man moans, loud and deep. This gives Timmy the audacity to go further and slip his whole middle finger inside the tight tunnel, blindly searching for the man's prostate. A sudden “Fuuuck!” from Armie confirms him that he found it. Filled with pride, Timmy swallows the cock back in his mouth, because there is no way he's going to miss the amazing taste of Armie's spunk, now that he is perfectly sober and alert (not like last time).</p><p> </p><p>Among the warmth of Timmy's mouth and his merciless finger banging on his prostate, Armie thinks he's going to lose his mind. He is holding back as much as he can, because the sensation is so intoxicating and overwhelming that he doesn't want it to end; but he has to come, eventually, and the edge of the orgasm is just there, waiting for him with a smirk. So Armie has to give up, he has to surrender and be engulfed by the tide: with a series of loud moans, he comes into Timmy's throat, and while the feeling is almost painful, the relief is astonishing. Tim climbs back towards Armie's face and kisses his neck and jaw.</p><p>“I love you” the boy whispers in between kisses, “IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou” he playfully bites Armie's ear lobe. The older man laughs.</p><p>“How can you be so full of energy? After the night we just had?” he asks, amazed, feeling like he could sleep for a week.</p><p>“It must be the adrenaline... grandpa!” Timmy teases him, grinning. Armie pinches the boy's chin and looks at him serious, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don't make me spank you, little brat” he threats him in a low voice that makes Timmy's stomach shrink and his cock twitch with interest.</p><p>“Yes, please” he mewls, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>Armie sighs. “Tomorrow, we will have all day for ourselves.” he kisses the tip of the boy's nose, “And if you behave, maybe I will let you come again” he promises, smirking, holding his breath and hoping he didn't step too far and scared Timmy. But the young man seems rather pleased.</p><p>“As you wish, my lord” he replies, and Armie can't wait for the sun to raise.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunday morning</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Timmy is the first one to wake up: he opens one eye, looks around, and finds himself wrapped tightly in a warm, soft cocoon made of flesh, sheets and blanket; it smells like sex, expensive aftershave and a light scent of menthol cigarettes. It smells like Armie. Timmy opens both eyes and focuses on the stunning man sleeping heavy next to him: his perfect nose, his forehead, the short stubble (and Timmy curses himself for not owning a razor, because maybe Armie will need one when he wakes up... well, unless he decides he wants to go home and change clothes, but why bother to do that since they established they will spend the whole sunday <em>in bed</em>?); Armie's shoulders and chest, raising and falling slowly while he breaths. He doesn't snore (Timmy was expecting maybe a soft snoring), and he doesn't move so much while sleeping (which Timmy appreciates a lot, because there is nothing more annoying that someone kicking you in the calves and interrupting a wonderful dream). The man is simply breathtaking, and Timmy is just examining his physical beauty, but Armie is so much more than that: he is funny, smart, mature, respectful with everyone, really committed to his work (maybe too much sometimes), he is really someone who can be called “a role model”. He is the best boss Timmy could ever hope to find on his very first job. And now he is there, in Timmy's bed! And naked! And with a little bit of luck (and an hearty breakfast) they will spend the entire day having sex and making up for lost time.</p><p>Timmy literally couldn't be happier. He is <em>so</em> happy, like truly, immensely, undeniably happy... he is so happy he starts to panic: his breath speeds and his heart begins beating faster; the warmth of the cocoon, which seconds ago was so nice and welcomed, becomes insufferable and oppressive. He needs to move, needs to leave the bed and run somewhere far from there, where he can deal with his incoming panic attack without waking up Armie, but the sheets are too tight around him, and he can barely turn himself on his side. It's too hot, he needs air, he needs space, he needs...</p><p>“Please, stop it” Armie's voice, thick with sleep, interrupts Timmy's descent into hell, “I can hear the little wheels in your brain overwork from here!” he gets closer (even closer) and hugs the boy, putting an hand in his curls, cuddling him to calm him down.</p><p>“Sorry” Timmy mumbles, his face squashed against Armie's chest, “I was just overthinking, as always. You know me”</p><p>Armie scoffs. “Yeah, I can say I know that side of you really well”, he kisses the top of the young man's head. “What's going on in that beautiful mind?”</p><p>“Wait, did you just quote John Legend's <em>All of me</em>?” Timmy asks in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes, I fucking did! And if you don't stop torturing yourself with your own obsessions, I swear I will sing it to you in front of a crowd of ten thousand people!!” Armie threatens him, laughing lightly, his chest vibrating softly. Timmy kisses his skin.</p><p>“Oh, that would actually be very romantic” he says, feeling already calm and relaxed.</p><p>“So, are you going to tell me what is bothering you?” Armie whispers, petting his hair.</p><p>“I don't know, it's just... I am so happy right now, and you know what they say: the more you feel up in the air, the harder life will kick you in the balls eventually!”</p><p>Armie ducks his head, searching for Timmy's eyes.</p><p>“That's literally the most stupid thing I have <em>ever</em> heard in my life, and I have been listening to Nick talking about silly sci-fi movies for years!” the man points out, exasperated. Then his gaze softens. “I will make sure your balls are safe and sound, I swear on my own life” he promises, then kisses Timmy's nose and lips, “Mmm... speaking of which...” he skims his hands on Timmy's back and then down towards his bottom, cupping his little rounded ass-cheeks and squeezing. The boy laughs. “Didn't we agree to spend the day in bed, and that someone was going to be spanked?” Armie reminds him, and there is a sparkle in his gaze that makes every inch of Timmy's skin tingle with arousal. The younger man looks at his lover: his blue, intense eyes, his lips, then his eyes again.</p><p>“Armie, I want you to make love to me, for real” he says in a breath “I want you inside me, please” he begs, and he is rewarded with the most adoring, passionate, loving gaze he has ever seen on the man's face so far.</p><p> </p><p>Armie doesn't waste time: he flops Timmy on his back and starts his journey along the boy's slender body towards south, from his lips to his jaw and neck (the way Armie loves Timmy's neck is almost insane); to his collarbones; to his chest, biting and kissing each nipple until a first moan escapes the younger man's lips; to his stomach and hips, his thighs, and finally reaching his destination. He takes Timmy's already hard cock in his mouth, slowly, gently, sucking and making soft noises that send the boy over the edge immediately.</p><p>“Wait” Timmy stops him suddenly, even if the feeling is so good and he was enjoying it so much, “Don't make me come yet. I want to come with you inside me”, he suggests, his face red for the arousal and the shyness. Armie smiles, crawls back up and kisses Timmy, a long, deep kiss that leaves them both panting.</p><p>But then he frowns.</p><p>“Do you have any condoms?” he asks Timmy, who now looks at him like he just spoke in a different, unknown language.</p><p>“Uhm... no, I don't” the boy replies and Armie frowns even deeper.</p><p>“Sorry, and what did you and <em>Mr Scumbag</em> use to protect each other?” the older man asks, a slightly rude tone in his voice (the ghost of jealousy will <em>never </em>leave him, he is pretty sure of that). Timmy blushes.</p><p>“No, we didn't... we never...” he rumbles, embarrassed “We never had penetrative sex” he admits, and somehow Armie feels a rush of pride surging: Timmy had waited for <em>him </em>to have that kind of total, complete intimacy. He kisses him again, then says:</p><p>“I should have one in my wallet, but it could legitimately be expired in 1997”</p><p>Timmy laughs while Armie gets up and searches for his trousers. He finds the wallet and there is actually a condom inside: it looks perfectly preserved. He comes back into the cocoon, and Timmy helps him wear the condom.</p><p>“How do you want me?” the young man asks, innocent and sinful all in one.</p><p>“On top of me” Armie replies, and Timmy is honestly surprised: he was sure Armie was going to take him from behind (isn't it most guys' favorite position? Especially for a first time). He smiles, excited and a little nervous at the idea of himself riding Armie. He kisses his lover again, then gets into position: he straddles the man's hips, putting his hands on Armie's chest for leverage.</p><p>“I need to open you up a little, or I'll hurt you” Armie whispers, then he puts two of his fingers into Timmy's mouth, and the boy sucks them , wetting them with his saliva, since they don't have any lube either. Then, slowly, Armie pushes just one of his fingers into Timmy's tight hole, not meeting any resistance, enjoying the warm, silky softness inside there, already eager to feel these sensations around his own cock. Timmy lowers himself and kisses Armie, moaning and panting. He moans even louder when Armie pushes the second finger inside, then whines.</p><p>“More, please” he begs, his forehead on Armie's shoulder, “I need more”</p><p>“Then you know what to do” Armie tells him, his voice husky and thick with arousal. Timmy doesn't need to be told twice: he straights up his back, a hand reaching behind himself to grab Armie's cock and putting it into position. He raises his hips a little and slides the head of his lover's cock along his own crease, finding his stretched hole, and then slowly, carefully going down, letting the hard shaft enter his body, already seeing stars. He closes his eyes and lets sensations overwhelm him completely.</p><p> </p><p>They both moan loudly when Timmy's ass-cheeks touch Armie's thighs, which means his cock is totally inside the boy; he stays still for a minute, feeling the intrusion, adjusting, getting used to it, trying to find the right angle to hit his prostate. Then, gradually, he starts going up an inch, his eyes closed to focus on the pleasure, and then he goes back down, and again they both moan simultaneously. Since this movement seems to be pleasant for both of them, Timmy does it again, and again, and again, until the head of Armie's cock meets his prostate and keeps banging on it, and Timmy's cock starts leaking desperately.</p><p>“Armie, please touch me” the boy begs, lost in his pleasure. Armie was also immerse in his own sensations, but he opens his eyes right away at the sound of Timmy's request: he wraps his hand around the boy's shaft and begins stroking, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until he clearly feels the muscles of Timmy's asshole clench and twitch around his cock, sign that the boy is on the edge, ready to jump into his orgasm.</p><p>“I'm so close, Tim. Are you?” Armie manages to ask, somehow. Timmy nods frantically, opens his mouth to reply, but only a moan escapes. “So come with me, my love” Armie invites him, and Timmy is more than happy to comply: a few seconds later, they are both releasing their loads, Armie into the condom and Timmy on Armie's stomach, chest and fingers. Armie grunts and Timmy pants heavily, falling onto his lover chest, resting his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck and jaw, too exhausted to go find some tissues or a towel to clean them up. Armie laughs.</p><p>“I think the neighbours are pretty aware you have a guest, now”</p><p>Tim grimaces. “Fuck them” he says, and they both giggle.</p><p>They let sleep run over them, but before they completely drift off, Armie says:</p><p>“You really have the sweetest eyes I've ever seen”, remembering the lyrics of the song he had played for Timmy less than twenty-four hours earlier. Timmy holds him tighter.</p><p>“I love you” he whispers, smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who was wearing the lemon painted sock?? xD<br/>Ok, beautiful people, we are almost done: there will be a short, super sweet epilogue with a super cute happy ending for both our couples (Charmie and Vick). Next story will be totally different, a little darker, set in the past. I hope you will keep reading and appreciating my stories. Thank you all for sticking with me in this crazy adventure!!!!!!! I love you very much :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. For better and for worse. But mostly worse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we are to the epilogue! Wear your best dresses and suits, people, because we are all invited to a wedding!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Henlo you beautiful readers! Sorry for the huge delay, but I was unwell :(  I had migraine for three days and I couldn't focus on nothing else but the pain until literally two hours ago. I'm going to post this chapter without re-reading it, so please let me know if there are some very bad grammar mistakes (I hate them but as I said, English is not my first language). I remind you that this story is set in 2003 (and the epilogue in 2005) when same-sex marriage was not legal yet in the USA (it's crazy, isn't it?? I mean, anyone should be able to celebrate their love and piss off their mothers-in-law xD right? I know you feel me)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue: for better and for worse. But mostly worse</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eighteen months later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The church is small, but there is enough room for all the guests. They are all very elegant, wearing suits and hats and high heels and pastel colors (because it's a morning wedding, so dark colors are banished, it's the rule). They are murmuring and whispering happily, waiting for the bride to show up and walk down the aisle, arm in arm with her father, towards the very nervous groom who is already waiting for her at the altar.</p>
<p>“She would manage to be late even at her own funeral!” Nick grunts, trying to loosen his tie, sweating for the anxiety and for the high temperature: why does he have to wear a suit (and a damn tie) when there are like, three hundred degrees? And why they decided to get married in July it will always remain a mystery, for him. What's wrong about January? The snow, the cold, the hot chocolate... but Virginia is a <em>summer person, </em>and she wanted to get married in a sunny, warm day, “So we can take pictures in the park! And the leaves will be green and there will be birds singing all around us!” she had explained, eyes sparkling, and Nick had been simply too much in love with her to deny her anything. Now, however, he was regretting his cowardice.</p>
<p>“Chill the f... uhm, calm down, Nick” Armie corrects himself before cursing into a sacred place. He is, of course, the groom's best man. It could never be different; there has never been any other choice. They are brothers. Nick didn't even had to officially ask Armie, it was simply taken for granted. Armie is wearing a suit, too, with a shirt which supposed not to have any wrinkles, but since he is holding little Delilah in his arms, maybe he expects to be a little messy during the ceremony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delilah, Nick and Virginia's daughter, who is almost one year old now, is simply irresistible: blond short hair, blue eyes (and this combination of colors had made Nick doubt for a moment that Vi could have cheated on him with Armie... he had laughed at the absurdity of it after a second); round, pink cheeks made to be pinched; a small, adorable nose; chubby arms and legs; tiny feet asking to be tickled. She is wearing a red dress which matches with Nick's <em>boutonni</em><em>è</em><em>re </em>(the flower in his jacket lapel) and she is the happiest person on earth right now, especially because she is in the arms of her favorite person, Uncle Armie. She really worships him, and she literally throws herself at him every time she sees him. Looking at them like this, laughing and playing, you could really think that she is Armie's child. And he utterly adores her too: she is his pride and joy.</p>
<p>The minutes go by, but there is no trace of the bride, yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my Gooood, how many buttons does this fucking dress have??” Melissa, Virginia's eldest sister, screams in panic behind her. She has spend the last fifteen minutes destroying her own nails, trying to button up all the (looks like) seven thousand little pearly buttons on the back of the wedding dress. Virginia grunts.</p>
<p>“Seriously?! Just let them open, nobody will notice it!” she yells with frustration, her hands on her face, “And anyway, Nick is going to rip it off a second after we enter the bridal suite at the hotel, so you're basically wasting your time here” she giggles, biting her lips.</p>
<p>“Ew, spare me the details, please” Melissa grimaces and her sister laughs.</p>
<p>Suddenly there is a knock on the door of Vi's room, and a shy (but for once, very well combed) Timmy peeps inside.</p>
<p>“Ehi, sorry to interrupt you, but the car is here” he says, and his breath stops when he sees Virginia: her wedding dress is a dream of lace, an A-line gown which emphasizes her silhouette, short sleeves, sweetheart neckline; a long bridal veil hangs from the <em>chignon</em> in her hair, and she is ever wearing a tiara because “I'm a motherfucking princess!!”, that's what she had screamed when she saw the jewel into the shop window of <em>Kleinfeld </em>a few months earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, yes, <em>that</em> Kleinfeld: New York, thousands of wedding dresses and accessories; <em>Say yes to the dress</em>. Excited bridesmaid and weeping brides-to-be. Yes, yes, that Kleinfeld. Why? Well, because it was Virginia's dream to buy her wedding dress there, so Nick, with a little help from his friends Charmie (yes, they kept calling them like this, even if it makes Armie roll his eyes and grunt) he had managed to plan a trip for the four of them, destination: New York. An entire week during which Timmy would have seen his family and friends, Armie and Nick would have spent some quality time together like they did in college, and Virginia would have terrorized and bullied the entire staff of the famous shop. Everybody would have been happy. And so they did, and of course Timmy wanted to be there with his best friend, helping her choosing the right dress, telling her that she was beautiful and no, her bottom didn't look huge and yes, ivory white is definitely better that ice white. He even made some paper flags with numbers from one to ten written on them, to better express his preferences; he had given every dress an eight or a nine, but when Virginia had come out of the fitting room with <em>that</em> dress, Timmy had dropped all the flags on the floor and had screamed:</p>
<p>“This is it! This is the perfect dress” and they had cried and hugged each other and the poor Kleinfeld sales assistant (who probably needed a therapist after that day). Going to the ground floor to place her order, she had seen the tiara into one of the shop windows and it had been a matter of seconds from just looking at it, to pull out her Mastercard and buy the expensive item. Timmy had sworn to never tell Nick the price of the tiara, or the man would have risked a stroke for real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, Timmy looks at the bride with a smile from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“Wow, Vi, you are breathtaking!” he says, and Virginia raises her arms, inviting him to hug her. He complies very gladly.</p>
<p>“Puppy, I'm so nervous!” she whines, pouting, “I feel like I'm going to do something embarrassing like falling half way to the altar, or saying the wrong part of the vows or making the wedding cake crumble down while I cut it!”</p>
<p>Both Timmy and Melissa laugh.</p>
<p>“These are all things that you could definitely do” her sister says, and Virginia makes a scandalized face.</p>
<p>“You monster! I'm having a breakdown here!” the bride cries out loud and Melissa rolls her eyes, smiling.</p>
<p>“Well, now you have your <em>puppy </em>to calm you down” she winks at Timmy, “I officially give up on you and your stupid buttons” she states and leaves the room, going back downstairs where half of the Vanacore family is gathered, noisily waiting for the bride to go down and show up herself and her beautiful, ridiculously expensive dress.</p>
<p>Timmy smiles at Virginia.</p>
<p>“Your family is quite overwhelming” he says, raising his eyebrows, “Your cousin thought I was the wedding planner and each of your seventy aunties has tried to feed me some italian food of which I honestly missed the names” the boy confesses, and they both laugh. Virginia cups his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I'm so happy you're here. I don't know what I would do without you today” she says, clearly emotional. Timmy makes her turn around.</p>
<p>“Let me give a look at these buttons” he offers his help and starts slipping each of the tiny pearly button into the loops. “Should I make you <em>the speech </em>about what's going to happen tonight?” he jokes and the bride laughs loudly.</p>
<p>“Well, we already have a child so I think it's a little late for that! But thank you though” she says, relaxing slightly. Then sighs, “I've only eaten shredded carrots and green apple for four months to fit in this dress” she complains, and Timmy giggles.</p>
<p>“That explains why you've been so hysterical and grumpy at work lately”</p>
<p>“I know, I'm sorry” she whimpers, “It must have been a nightmare to be next to me these last months, but among the child and the wedding and work and Nick's family trying to snoop into our decisions... it's been a lot, and I'm really happy today is going to put an end to it, and we will start our life together”. She turns to face Timmy, smirking slyly, “Speaking of starting something: how are things going on, now that you and Armie live together?”</p>
<p>Timmy blushes rapidly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, good, I mean... we are still getting used to each other's habits and daily routines, but everything seems to work quite well so far” he admits, a shy smile on his face that shows his happiness more than any word could do. And that's true: the apartment they share it's not big, but there is enough room for both of their clothes, the bed is a king size, and the couch is soft and comfortable. And anyway, who needs a huge house when there is so much love and laughs and nights spent watching movies snuggled under a blanket in front of a (tiny) fireplace? Honestly, Timmy couldn't be happier even if he tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ceremony goes smooth and easy, and after the church they all move to a very nice restaurant. After the first course, it's time for Armie to make his speech: he taps his glass with a fork, trying to make people stop talking to each other and listen to him; it's not an easy task, but after the third try, he succeeds. He clears his voice and then looks at the newlyweds, who are seated next to him:</p>
<p>“First of all: congratulation, guys. Seriously, I couldn't be happier and more proud of being, in a small way, the one who brought the two of you together. Nick has been my best friend for over twelve years now, and Virginia has been the best assistant I could ever hope for in this last five years. We build our company together. And it's still amazing how you did everything so secretly I didn't even realize it” he makes a smug face and the guests laugh. “But ehi, really, you are the most amazing couple I have ever known. Nick, we met in college, and since that first day we became brothers. We helped each other, we supported each other, we held each other's foreheads when we were drunken sick” the guests laugh again and Nick facepalms, also laughing, “But you were always one step ahead of me: you had the best grades at the exams, you were better at the swimming competitions, you got laid more than me!” he reveals, looking and winking at Virginia, who makes a fake-scandalized face, “Yeah as your wife she should know about your dark past... ok, ok, I'm serious now: you are made for each other, you are the perfect combination of calm and chaos, of rational and passional, of kindness and, well, Virginia” Armie laughs at the bride's gaze of pure indignation (and promised revenge). Then, he looks at Timmy, who is seated next to the bride's parents, staring at his man in pure awe: “I hope you know how lucky you are to be allowed to vow your love in front of your families and in front of the law. I really wish I will be able to do the same very, very soon” he says and his eyes are shining like diamonds.</p>
<p>Timmy's heart skips more than one beat: was it... was it... a proposal? All of a sudden, in front of all these people? He feels the surge of tears, and immediately blinks to hide them away. The crowd of guests makes a loud applause to Armie, and they take back their chatting and eating.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The bride is checking on her make-up in the ladies restroom when her mother-in-law enters, and they look at each other through the mirror for a moment.</p>
<p>“My dear” Mrs Delli Santi starts, taking Virginia's hands in her owns, “I didn't have the chance to say how absolutely stunning you are, yet. You look like a painting! My heart couldn't be more full of joy!” she squeaks, enthusiastically. “You know, we are women, we should always have each other's back, especially when it comes about men. They are a whole, different planet, and we need all the patience we can gather to be able to bear their little, occasional... <em>mistakes</em>. Sometimes we even need to, how can I say it? Turn a blind eye” she smiles, faking innocence. Virginia's eyebrows almost reach the roof and, of course, literally ten seconds later she is running towards the reception room when her husband is talking to some of the guests: she takes his hand and unceremoniously drags him outside. Someone whistles and howls, assuming she had a sudden hurry to perform their marital duties right then and there. They couldn't be more wrong.</p>
<p>“Did you cheat on me??” the bride screams, once they reached the garden around the restaurant. Nick is surprised and confused.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” he asks, trying to calm her down, “Why are you asking me this now? Where is this coming from?”</p>
<p>Virginia exhales heavily:</p>
<p>“I don't know, your mother just said... <em>something</em>, about turning a blind eye over men's mistakes and I thought she knew something about you that I shouldn't know, but then why should she tell me this on our wedding day? Does she hate me so much? I thought she liked me, now” the bride says in one, long breath and Nick puts his hands on her shoulders, squeezing tightly.</p>
<p>“Ehi, you know my family adores you. It's just a little difficult for my mother to see me grow up and have my own family and my own life far from her. That's all” he smiles, reassuring her.</p>
<p>“So why telling me those weird things? Just for the fun of upset me?” Virginia sighs and pouts. Nick looks like he is focusing on something he can't actually recall: he stares at a spot into the grass for a while, then he rolls his eyes, snorting loudly.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I think she was talking about cigarettes” he admits, and now is the bride who is confused. He explains himself: “I know you hate the smell of tobacco on my clothes or in my hair, so I told you I had quit smoking for good, but sometimes when I go to my parents' house, I smoke on their balcony, especially when I'm tired or upset or worried about something and I don't want to burden you with my problems” he reveals, shyly, blushing slightly. The relief on Virginia's face is immediate.</p>
<p>“Aw, honey, you would never burden me with anything!!” she chirps, hugging him and kissing him passionately. God, she loves this man. Nick looks at her with hungry eyes, but the party is not over and it would be very rude to sneak away and leave the guests now.</p>
<p>“Wait, I thought <em>honey</em> was Timmy's petname” Nick says suddenly, still holding his wife in his arms, hands on her glorious bottom hidden under the lace. She laughs.</p>
<p>“No: <em>puppy</em> is Timmy's petname, you are honey or <em>hubby </em>from today on. And Armie is boss or idiot, or <em>jerk </em>” she points out, then they both laugh again.</p>
<p>“Better if we go check that our daughter is not destroying the wedding cake already” Virginia says then, taking Nick's hand and going back to the reception room. “That's my job”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeez, I'm so exhausted!” Armie says, while throwing himself on the couch with a loud <em>Oooof! </em>It's past midnight and him and Timmy just came back home after the wedding party. They came back to their own, shared <em>home</em>. Timmy still can't believe they moved in together after less than two years of relationship, but he couldn't be happier when Armie asked him to live together officially. He immediately had said <em>Yes </em>and after two weeks they were packing their stuff and bringing boxes and furniture into their new apartment.</p>
<p>Armie looks at the boy taking off his jacket and loosen the tie, and his heart rate speeds like the first time he saw him.</p>
<p>“Come here, you beautiful stranger” Armie invites Timmy to join him on the couch, and the young man complies gladly. They cuddle and stay like this for a while, sighing with contentment from time to time. Suddenly Armie speaks again:</p>
<p>“You know I meant what I said during the best man's speech, right?” he asks, and Timmy raises his head and looks at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“Which part exactly?” he mumbles, voice thick with sleep.</p>
<p>“The part when I said I want to marry you” Armie explains, and all of a sudden Tim is not so tired anymore. He smiles and kisses his man. Then frowns.</p>
<p>“But we are not allowed to do it here in Texas, or any other state of this Country, anyway” he reminds Armie, sadly. The man has a sparkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>“So? Fuck this Country and its false morality and its façade respectability!” he almost yells, “We can do it in other Countries, Spain or Holland or whatever!” he cups Timmy's cheeks with his strong hands, “I want to look at you in the eyes and call you <em>my husband </em>in front of our families and friends, and I want to do it by the end of this year” he says, cheerfully, and a little tear appears in the corner of Timmy's eye.</p>
<p>“Armie, I...”</p>
<p>“Please, say yes” the man pleads, clearly emotional. He kisses away the tear from Timmy's cheekbone. The boy feels himself overwhelmed by his feelings for the man who is in front of him, holding him tight, looking at him like he was an angel who has just fallen from the sky right into his embrace. How could he ever disappoint him?</p>
<p>“Yes” he whispers, losing his breath when Armie kisses him again, deeply and passionately and fiercely, until they have both forgotten they even need oxygen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And in that moment, Armie feels blessed, wondering how he got so lucky to have such a miracle storming in his life one day and never leaving him since then. He feels blessed because Timmy is there, with him, in his arms.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His Timmy. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>--------- </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well well, that's how it ends! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you're going to enjoy my next story (it will be a little dark and sad at the beginning, but you know me now, I love happy endings and fluff!). If you're wondering how do I know so many things about weddings, I must admit it: I am a wedding planner! Well, not at the moment (thank you, f***ing pandemic!!) but if you want to know more about my job, you can write me in private and I'll give you my contacts very gladly! And now excuse me, but there is a new story waiting to be written down...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>